Edge of Darkness 3: Oblivion
by Lil Knucklez
Summary: Third and last sequel to the Edge of Darkness series. A new villain is out of the Prison Facility and plans on destroying Station Square for good. Sonic and friends are back to stop this new villain from destroying the city with new characters involved. Read and Review
1. Prologue

5 years have passed since now Darkness and his crew was defeated and DeathWing was dead and vanished, Even Darkness was dead since Sonic killed him for good. Everyone was living a peaceful and a good life as the civilians were enjoying life and socializing too.

_At Metropolis, during night time…_

The FBI was doing their work at the Metropolis Prison Facility. They were bringing in the suspect that they worked real hard to capture and keeping locked up. The Lombax and his Robot Friend came in the scene and looking at the files as one of the FBI soldier came to the scene.

"What do we have, Ratchet?"

"Well, me and Clank captured this man named: Al Simmons: Known as Spawn. He has killed 23 people with his Necroplasm powers but we got them locked away at the armory" Ratchet replied

"That's good, time to get him to his cell"

"Don't worry, I got him heading to his cell now" Said Clank

"I'm going in there just in case if something happens" Said Ratchet

Clank nodded as Ratchet left out the scene. 2 police officers were taking Al Simmons to his jail cell as Al Simmons was quiet and didn't want to talk.

"Keep on moving, Simmons. We're almost to your cell" The officer commanded as he shoved Al with his gun

The inmates were threating and saying some bad things about Al as Al Simmons was quiet and not looking at anyone as he just staring at the floor. Al begins to think of the woman he always loved: Wanda.

"Wanda…" Al thought

**The Music begins to play for this scene: Introduced a Little Anarchy (**_**From The Dark Knight**_**)**

As Al was walking to his cell until he then begins to strike the police officers and taking them down. Al grabs the gun and starts to blast his way to the armory. The officer then sounded the alarm as there was an inmate on the loose.

Ratchet heard the alarm and begins to picks up his lancer (_From Ratchet and Clank: Going Commando_) and heads off to the scene. Al heads to the armory until 3 officers coming to the scene and begins to attack Al but Al then starts fight back and hitting them with a night stick.

Al begins to open the armory door and then find his necklace. Once he got it, he gains his powers once again and Spawn was reborn once again.

"Ah… It's good to be back" Said Spawn

Seconds later, Spawn begins to discover a blueprint. He then smiles and takes the blueprint.

"Hmm… This weapon looks interesting, I'm going to need some tools for this one to build this weapon" Spawn stated

Spawn begins to leave out the armory until the officers begins to shoot at Spawn but Spawn uses his chains from his chest and wiping them away from his path. The officer then begins to call for back.

Spawn heads out to the rooftop and then he turns around and sees Ratchet holding his lancer.

"You came to fight me again, boy" Spawn asked

"Yeah to put you back to the cell and locked away your suit again" Ratchet replied still pointing his lancer at Spawn

Ratchet begins to fire his lancer at Spawn but Spawn uses his cape and blocking the fire power. Ratchet then pulls out a Chopper Glove and start shooting star disks at Spawn but Spawn begins to avoid them and breaking them with his chain. Spawn then begins to transforms his cape into a Agony Axe and cutting the disks with his axe.

"Ok, no more guns. Time to get serious" Ratchet exclaimed

Ratchet then pulls out his wrench and the 2 began to clash and swinging their weapon at each other. Ratchet front flips over Spawn and swing his wrench but Spawn blocked his attack and pushed him away from him. Ratchet begins to throw his wrench as it comes back to him and jumping up in the air and swing his wrench down at Spawn but Spawn blocked him with his Agony Axe and kicks Ratchet in the stomach.

Spawn then starts to swing his axe at Ratchet but Ratchet dodged Spawn and side flips away from him. Spawn kept swinging his axe at Ratchet and it hit Ratchet in the chest as it was bleeding. Ratchet felt to the ground and screamed in pain a little until Spawn then stomp him on his chest and holding his axe.

"Any last word before I kill you, Lombax" Spawn asked

"Yeah, this" Ratchet replied

Ratchet put out a Walloper and punched Spawn in the face with massive damage and caused Spawn to scream. Rathcet hten uses his Plasma Coil and shoots Spawn and causing Spawn to scream in pain and Ratchet then hits Spawn again with his Walloper again in the face and causing Spawn to flip up in the air and fell to the ground.

"You're finished Spawn" Ratchet stated

Moments later, the police officers came to the roof and pointed their guns at Spawn. Spawn then uses a flash bang that he got from the armory causing Ratchet and the officers to be blinded from the flash and Spawn makes his escape as he glides away from the Prison Facility.

The officers spotted Spawn and then chases after him as they sent in police cars and helicopters. Ratchet then heads back to meet up with Clank again.

"Ratchet, Spawn is at downtown and we're tracking him down" Said Clank

"Looks like I'm going to be late for my date with Sasha" Ratchet replied

"I already told Sasha, she understand of what you're doing right now, Ratchet. She's not mad at all"

"True but still, I'm going to be late for our date"

"Anyway she is the mayor of Metropolis, she already send a search scale on Spawn"

"Well let's get downtown and look for this guy and take him down, pal"

Clank nodded and smiled as Ratchet and Clank got to their ride and drove off to downtown of Metropolis. Spawn was at the alleyway hiding from the cops heads out to the street until a suspect in a brown cloak came to the scene.

"Who the hell are you?" Spawn asked

"Come with me if you want to hide from the cops" The suspect in the cloak replied

Spawn nodded and followed the suspect as they head inside the limo and drove off. The windows were tinted and Spawn began to relax.

"How did you found me at the alleyways?" Spawn asked

"We were tracking you down and aided you, Al Simmons" The suspect asked

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?"

"Calm down, I'm not here to take you down, I want you to join us. Become our leader and we'll grant you power whatever you want"

"Well… I'm going to get my revenge on everyone who always do crime and always disrespects me and all. But there is this one hedgehog that I want to go up against"

"Then who's that?"

"Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog. He may have beaten me before but I want my revenge and cause the world entire destruction"

"He's an agent of G.U.N"

"I know… But I heard that damn Blue Hedgehog killed a good friend of mine… Darkness the Hedgehog, he was like a brother to me"

"I understand how you feel Al, but we can revenge Darkness and make the people suffer like bringing the whole world into total darkness"

"Fuck that, fuck the darkness. I got something in mind and I got a perfect plan"

"That's good, so will you lead us?"

"Yes, I accept your offer. We do things my way"

"It is done then, boss. Oh let me introduced to you here Mileena"

"A pleasure to meet your acquaintance" Said Mileena

"You too"

"Oh can I asked you something"

"Yes, go ahead"

"After we made our plan, do you think I can have that sexy black hedgehog: Shadow all to myself?"

"Yes, you can make him your slave or a sex slave of course"

"Thank you, boss… I'm looking forward to it"

"So… We're are we going to go then" The suspect asked

"We're going to Station Square, I believe got a perfect plan over there"

**The scene begins to face away for the intro**

**The scene plays a song to the intro: Extraction Point (**_**From Modern Warfare 2**_**)**

_A Fanfiction Story Films…_

_Lil Knucklez Production…_

_Fanfiction Story Films presents…_

**Edge of Darkness 3: Oblivion**


	2. Things Changed

Chapter 2: Things Changed

_5 days later…_

Everyone at Station Square was enjoying life as there was no danger and now big villains as well too. Everyone was socializing and minding their business and enjoying their happy and peaceful life.

It was night time as the president had a party for the heroes at the back yard as the G.U.N commander and some soldiers were dressed up. Tails and Sunny are married, Shadow and Crimson Viper were married and Shadow is a good father to C. Viper's daughter: Lauren, Knuckles and Cammy are married as well too, Chun-Li and Guile began to date each other, Rouge is married to Tom Adriani: the member of G.U.N, Eggman is now a general of the G.U.N and a helping hand to the G.U.N to create robots and machines too and Omega who is now a lieutenant at G.U.N and a weapon specialist too.

The President makes his way to the stage as the citizens begins to give a big applause to the president.

"I like to thank you all for coming to this special party as it is the fifth anniversary of the world peace. I like to welcome you all and give a big applause to a second hero who helped our favorite blue blur hero to stop the dark dragon. Please welcome: Shadow the Hedgehog" Said the President with a huge smile

The citizens all give a big applause to Shadow the hedgehog as Crimson Viper kissed her husband on the cheek as she wore a black dress. Shadow was wearing a tuxedo and making his way to the stage and smiled.

"Thank you, thank you. Yes it's a beautiful night and a peaceful one. I like to thank the president for this wonderful party and a great fifth anniversary of this peaceful world. I helped Sonic stopped DeathWing to save our world and our beautiful city. Since now everyone can live their lives now for good. Thank you, for having me on here to give a great speech and have a blessing day ladies and gentlemen" Said Shadow

Shadow left out the stage as the citizens give a major applause to Shadow and they continue to enjoy their party. Shadow was looking out at the sky until Tails joined in with him and Knuckles did too.

"Shadow, why aren't you here joining with us?" Tails asked

"Huh… Oh, I'm just thinking as all" Shadow replied

"About what…" Knuckles asked sipping his glass of wine

"About Sonic, we haven't seen him in exact 4 years now and everyone is worried about him"

"Yeah, I tried to call him and tried to reach him but there was no answer" Tails replied with a frown

"I know he's out there and I hope he's alright. We all missed him"

"Even Sunny, she couldn't stop thinking about him since she broke up with Sonic to be with me. Sonic wasn't made about all that, he understand as all"

"Yeah… I just wished that he joined life with us as he always is. He's always make everyone smiled and now there is now smile on all of us, he's out there and we don't know where he is or what he's doing" Said Knuckles

"Well… I just one day, he comes back. It's not like him gone out missing for 4 years" Said Tails

"Yeah, wherever he is, I sure hope he's ok and hope that he come back home" Shadow stated

Tails and Knuckles nodded in agreement and hanged out with Shadow and they went back to the party. A strange suspect was watching them and the party in a cloak as it was watching on top of the rooftop of the white house. The suspect then left off the scene and headed to downtown of Metropolis as it was a dangerous street with gangs and hookers.

The suspect begins to heads to the alleyways and opens the secret door and walked inside. The suspect took the cloak off and it was Sonic the Hedgehog himself. Sonic then heads to the kitchen and gets a bottle of water.

"It's been 4 years since I haven't seen my friends. I know they're really worried sick about me" Sonic wondered

Sonic began look at the picture and sees Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Shadow at the beach hanging out together. Sonic then smiled to the picture and puts the picture down and then looking out the window secretly.

"*Sigh*… One day, I'll return back home" Sonic stated to himself

_Later, that day…_

Shadow left out of G.U.N and heading to Starbucks and getting a coffee and sees Knuckles at the shop and sat with him.

"Hey Knuckles" Shadow greeted

"Hey Shads, how's it going at G.U.N?" Knuckles replied

"Quiet just too quiet. There's no crime and no trouble all these 5 years. I'm starting to miss out the adventures and the action"

"You me on that, it's been very quiet and peaceful, Shadow. Things have changed so far and it's changing us too. I mean look at the bright side, we're all married and living a good life ahead of us"

"You're right, but still I missed the action and the adventure"

Moments later, an black hedgehog with blue high lights as he was coming to the scene.

"Hello Shadow" The black hedgehog greeted

"Oh hey, Knuckles I want you to meet my new friend and a new member of G.U.N: Razor the Hedgehog" Shadow introduced

"Pleasure to meet you, Knuckles" Razor replied to Knuckles

"You too" Knuckles replied

Knuckles and Shadow began to shake hands and smiled at each other. Shadow then left out the scene and heads back home to his wife and child. Crimson Viper had one a purple t-shirt, tight blue denim jean shorts and wearing white socks.

"Hey honey, how was work at G.U.N?" C. Viper asked

"Quiet, it was quiet as always Maya" Shadow replied

"Well… Just to let you know, Lauren is at her friend's house and we have the whole house to ourselves. What's the matter, Shadow?"

"Nothing…"

"Don't lie, something is up. C'mon, you can tell me, I'm your wife remember"

"Yeah I know, I don't feel like talking about it"

"You can't just not talk about it if you're not going to tell me, c'mon I know something is up"

"Alright… We haven't seen Sonic at least 4 years from now and I felt like I lost a best friend and like a brother to me"

"Aw why didn't you tell me about this before? Yeah we haven't seen Sonic in 4 years and everyone is worried about him, even the president. He doesn't look happy and even the citizens. It's always quiet here at Station Square, Sonic used to be always make the people happy and making them smile and now it's like he's not here"

"Yeah… I just wished that he's back here to enjoy life with us"

"Yeah and I know that it's not like him to be missing for 4 years since Bayonetta died. She loved him so much. I think that's what make Sonic left out the city"

"No… It's just that, he did told me that he needed to be away and be to himself for a while and now it's been 4 years and we haven't seen him since"

"True but anyway, I know that you're stressed and depressed. Let me make you feel better, babe"

Maya/Crimson Viper gets behind of Shadow and begins to massage his shoulder, Shadow then begins to groan and sighs himself to feel better.

"Better now, babe" Maya asked

"Yeah… I feel much better now, have you talked to Chun-Li and Guile yet?" Shadow replied

"Yeah I did, they told me to tell you they said hi"

"Oh…"

"Mmm Hmm… Anyway I'm glad that you're feeling better and you sounded better too"

"Yeah, you're right"

_Later, at G.U.N…_

Shadow arrived at the G.U.N building and meeting up with Rouge and Omega alongside with Tom, Eggman and Razor to the scene.

"What's going on?" Shadow asked

"The mayor of Metropolis is here and she's got something to tell us" Rouge replied

Seconds later, the mayor of Metropolis appeared to the scene.

"Mayor Sasha Phyronix, glad that you're here with us, what is it that you want to tell us?" G.U.N Commander asked

"Well… 5 days ago, there was a prison escape and it was strong too and almost killed my officers" Sasha replied

"I see… DO you know what he looks like?"

"This suspect had these powers called: Necroplasm and it's very power too, even my boyfriend told me when he fought this suspect that I don't even know his real name yet or is major villain name or something"

Shadow was shocked to her Necroplasm. He then knew who this person was and began to leave out the meeting. Shadow got into his Black and Red BMW and left out the scene, knowing what the suspect is.

"_I know that person… I've seen that person before and I fought him too. It was a tough battle but I pulled it off and defeated him_" Shadow thought

Shadow arrived at his residence and went inside as he sees Maya and her daughter: Lauren having dinner with Knuckles and Cammy.

"Hey babe, you're just in time. There's your dinner at the oven" Maya stated

"Thanks and hey Knuckles and Cammy" Shadow replied

"Hey" Knuckles and Cammy greeted

"Hey Knuckles, can I talk to you alone"

"Uh… Sure, excuse me babe" Knuckles replied

"Don't wait up before I eat your food" Cammy replied

Knuckles and Cammy gave each other a quick kiss and Knuckles left to talk to Shadow.

"What's up" Knuckles asked

"I need you to go with me to somewhere. I'm going to need your help" Shadow replied

"Ok, whatever you need, I got your back"

"Thanks"

Shadow and Knuckles begins to leave out until Cammy stopped her husband.

"Knuckles, where are you and Shadow are going?" Cammy asked

"Me and Shadow had to go take care of things, I'll see you back at the house" Knuckles replied

"Ok, be safe out there"

"I will"

Shadow and Knuckles left out the house leaving Maya, Cammy and Lauren. Lauren headed out the kitchen and went to her room and listen to her music.

"I wonder why they left out in such a hurry" Cammy asked

"Yeah, me too" Maya replied

Shadow and Knuckles were riding in Shadow's BMW as Knuckles began to speak.

"Where are we going to pick up Tails and then I'll tell you" Shadow replied

"Ok"

They arrived to Tails and Sunny's residence and rang the doorbell. Tails answers the door.

"Shadow, Knuckles what bring you two here" Tails asked

"Hey Tails, are you busy?" Shadow asked

"No I'm not, why you asked"

"I need you to come with me and Knuckles. I'll explain everything along the way"

"Sure I'll come. I'll let Sunny know that I'll be out for a while"

Shadow nodded as Tail's wife: Sunny came to the scene.

"Hey guys, what's going on?" Sunny asked

"Sunny, I'm going with Shadow and Knuckles. I'll be right back" Tails replied

"Ok, whatever it is be careful ok"

"I will"

Sunny gave Tails a quick kiss on the lips and Tails left out the house as he went with Shadow and Knuckles.

"So, like I said where are we going?" Knuckles asked

"We're going to see a person that I knew 2 years back. She might help us"

"Wait… A she"

"I know it sounds shocking but I know this woman. I helped her through the missions before"

"Ok Shadow, I wonder what's going on" Tails stated

"Don't worry, you all will find out once we get to our destination"


	3. Rooftop Battle

Chapter 3: Rooftop Battle

Shadow and the gang arrived to the unknown residence and knocked on the door. It was a blonde woman who smiled at Shadow.

"Shadow, it's been a long while" Said the Blonde Woman

"It has Sonya, it's good to see you by the way" Shadow replied

"You too, since we used to date each other and who are these guys. Are they're your friends"

"Yes this is Tails and Knuckles"

"Hey" Tails and Knuckles greeted

"Anyway what brings you here, Shadow? Are you here to take me back, if you is I'll be happy to be with you again"

No… I'm married and I came to see if you can help us" Shadow replied

"Oh ok, what is it then"

_Meanwhile, at Metropolis…_

Sonic walked through the streets minding his business as he was wearing a cloak as he was heading back to his secret home as he heads to the alleyways until someone spotted him.

"Well if it isn't Sonic the Hedgehog himself"

Sonic turned around and sees Juri Han appeared from the shadows as she wore a white tank top shirt, tight black jeans and wearing purple shoes as she was smiling at Sonic and licking her lips.

"Juri, what are you doing here and are you supposed to be in jail" Sonic asked

"They let me go free, I was a good girl at the Station Square prison and I didn't caused trouble so yeah they let me go. I was in there for 5 years" Juri replied

"I see… What brings you here and how did you find me?"

"Well I heard that you went missing for 4 years at Station Square, I thought I find you and here I am. I even recognize your shoes too"

"Touché, so what are you going to do. Fight me or something?"

"Nope… I thought I come and stay with you and oh… I'm sorry about your fiancé: Bayonetta. She was a good woman"

Sonic turned away and began to burst tears from his eyes. Juri knew that Sonic was about to cry so she began to walk to Sonic and hugged him.

"Shh… it's ok… I understand how you feel and I'm sorry I caused you all this trouble" Juri apologized

Moments later, Sonic turned around and hugged Juri as she hugged him back.

"It's going to be ok, you're friends are worried about you" Juri stated

"I know… I don't blame them, I won't be coming back" Sonic replied

"I can see why, is this because of Sunny or Bayonetta"

"No… I decided to go away and let the people enjoy their life in peace without me"

Sonic opens the secret door and letting Juri come in and smiled.

"Nice digs, you redecorated this all by yourself" Juri asked

"Yeah, in the alleyways, that's where I live at now on" Sonic replied

"You got any spicy food"

"Yeah in the fridge"

Juri began to fix herself something to eat as Sonic took off his cloak and settles himself down. Sonic then begins to look out the window as Juri then sat at the sofa.

"So… When are you going back to Station Square?" Juri asked

"I don't plan too, I know the people and my friends are worried about me and I don't blame them. But I'm not going back, everything has changed now Juri, I know some of them are married and having a good life and I'm happy for them. I chose to be away from them and so I did, to let them enjoy their peaceful life ahead of them" Sonic replied

"But Sonic, your friends missed you so much. They're wishing that their good friend and hero to returned back home and see him again, that'll make them feel happy"

"True and how did you know all of this?"

"I took a guess, handsome. Anyway, do you have a guest room?"

"No I don't… You can sleep on my bed, I'll take the couch"

"No I prefer sleeping with you on the bed is that's ok with you"

"Um… Sure, I don't mind"

Juri smiled and continue to eat her food while Sonic sat down and relaxes herself. Juri then starts to rub Sonic's chest and smiled as she lick her lips.

"And trust me, you haven't got laid in a long while, haven't you" Juri stated

"Excuse me" Sonic asked

"C'mon, let me make you feel good"

"Wait just the sec-AHHH"

Juri took Sonic's hand and takes him to the bedroom and closes the door and they then begin to make love.

_Elsewhere…_

Shadow and the gang were inside of Sonya's residence and Sonya began to ask.

"So what brings you here, Shadow?" Sonya asked

"Well it's personal, do you know a guy who had a black suit and green eyes" Shadow replied

"A matter of fact I do, he has connection that he might know where this suspect is that you're talking about"

"Good, he might tell me where he is and I'm going to confront him"

"We'll find this person at the rooftops. That's where he set his shipment to this person that you're after"

Shadow nodded as they all left out the scene.

Metropolis rooftops, 10:49pm…

A guy with a red eye on his right as he was smoking cigarettes and making money and making some shipments as his name was Kano.

"Get those boxes loaded up boys. We need to hurry up before the boss is going to kill us" Said Kano

Sonya was looking at the shipment and Kano with her binoculars.

"There he is, there's Kano and he's got his gang too" Sonya stated

"Is that right, we're going to need a plan to get close to him and find out where his boss is that I'm looking for" Shadow replied

"Just like old times, huh Shadow"

"Yep"

"Speaking of old times, it's good to be in the action again" Said Knuckles

"Yeah definitely" Tails agreed

"Yep and Knuckles, use that RPG launcher to catch Kano and his men attention" Sonya commanded

"Got it" Knuckles replied

Knuckles picks up the RPG launcher and waiting for his command from Sonya. Shadow and Sonya zipped line to another rooftop and hiding. Tails loaded up a sniper rifle and aims it.

"Wow Tails, I never know you knew how use a sniper rifle" Knuckles exclaimed

"Yeah I've been practicing when I was playing Battlefield 3 and Modern Warfare 3" Tails replied with a smile

Shadow and Sonya was hiding, Sonya then gave out a command signal and Knuckles nodded and fired RPG launcher and caused Kano and his men attention. Shadow and Sonya Blade began to blast through to the goons as Kano was shocked to see Sonya coming towards him.

"Damn… Stop that bitch, kill that bitch" Kano commanded

**The song begins to play for this scene: Rooftops (**_**From Call of Duty: Black Ops**_**)**

Kano then begins to run away as Shadow and Sonya took down Kano's men and chased after him. Kano then pulls out his pistol and shoots at Sonya and Shadow but they evade the bullets and taking cover. Kano jumps to another rooftop and running off. Shadow picked up Sonya and jumped to another rooftop and puts her down and continues their pursuit on Kano.

Kano run as fast he could to loose Sonya and Shadow.

"The boss is going to kill me" Kano stated

Kano then heads inside the building followed by Sonya and Shadow as Kano then drop some object to lose their tail but they jumped out the way. Kano then starts to shoot at them again as they took cover and Kano dashed off the scene.

Kano then starts to throws some object and making them dodged and falling to the ground. Kano begins to trip himself by accident and causing some noise.

Sonic and Juri were making love as Juri was on top of Sonic riding on him while the bed sheets were covered them as there was a noise causing them to stop.

"What was that?" Juri asked

"I have no clue, maybe someone was having a party or something. I don't know" Sonic replied

Juri shrugged and continue to ride on Sonic.

Kano got up and starts to groan. Kano then left out the building and run through the streets of Metropolis. Kano begins to shoot at Shadow and Sonya and causing the people scream and panic from the gun fire. Kano then head to the alleyways and losing Shadow and Sonya Blade. As Kano was losing Shadow and Sonya Blade until he was struck by an energy ball. Kano began to get himself up until he sees a woman with blue hair as she wore a short black tank top, black cargo pants and wearing black and blue combat boots and wearing gold earrings as it was triangles and wearing black gloves. She also had flashbangs around her hips.

"Who the hell are you, bitch" Kano threatened

"Names Leona, Leona Heidern and I'm here to take you down" Leona replied

Seconds later, Kano pulls out his gun and shot Leona in the arm and Kano makes his he escape to the firs escape and run off to the rooftops. Shadow and Sonya arrived and headed to the rooftops and sees Kano still making a run for it. Shadow and Sonya ran after him as Kano was out of rooftops. Shadow and Sonya arrived and Kano pulls out his pistol.

"It's over Kano, tell us where your boss is" Sonya asked

"Never bitch, I ain't telling you shit. All of you can kiss my ass because I'm gone" Kano replied as he jumped off the roof

Kano then landed on the balcony was covered by sheets. Kano then made his escape and Shadow and Sonya lost him.

"Damn… Kano got away, let's go and look for him" Sonya stated

"Right" Shadow replied

Shadow and Sonya head off the rooftop. Kano was headed out the building and was still on the rooftop and headed down to not get caught by Sonya and her friend. As Kano was was still running on rooftops until he was spotted by Sonya again as Kano then heads down and running on the side rooftops. Shadow appeared to the scene as Kano then slides down to the other balcony and causing Sonya to fall as Shadow caught her and helps her up.

"Damn… Kano is sure is good" Said Shadow

"Yeah, but not for long, he may escape from us but he won't get away" Sonya replied

Kano left out the scene and headed to the alleyways and then takes a rest from all the running. Kano was later pulled by the chains as he tried to scream but the chains covered his mouth as it took him somewhere.

The black crew knocks him down and took him to the hideout as it was down the sewers. Kano then sees the black goons as they were relaxing and loading some guns. The woman in purple came to the scene as it was Mileena.

"Ah Kano, what a surprise to see you here, where you boys found him" Mileena asked

"At the alleyways, he was running away from Sonya Blade and this black hedgehog" The goon replied

"A black hedgehog huh… Looks like the boss is going to be interested to hear that, where are the shipments Kano full of weapons"

"I… I don't got it, Sonya and her damn black hedgehog friend destroyed the shipments by now

How disappointing, take this bastard to the boss so he can tell him himself"

"Will do, Mileena"

The black goons took Kano up to see the boss. The black figure was looking at a picture of woman he knew and love.

"Wanda…" The black figure asked

Moments later, 2 black goons came to the scene and pushed Kano to the floor and left out the scene. Kano got up and looked around.

"Hello Kano… Where are the shipments" The black figure asked

"Well um…" Kano stuttered

"Did I stuttered, where are the shipments full of my guns and ammunition for my crew"

"I… Don't have them, boss"

"You don't have them…"

"Yeah… I don't have them boss"

"YOU DON'T HAVE THEM! I trust you to get the shipments and you FAILED me!"

"It wasn't my fault boss"

Seconds later, chains starts to wrapped around Kano and pushed them back to the wall. Another chain was about to kill Kano until it stopped as there were green eyes coming from the shadows.

"Give me one reason why shouldn't kill you right now" The black figure asked

"Like I said, it wasn't my fault. There was been a big attention that caused me and my men to run" Kano explained

"Who was there?"

"It was that bitch named: Sonya and her black and red hedgehog friend that was there and chased me"

"Black and Red hedgehog huh… I know him, he's an G.U.N agent"

"Is that right"

"Yes, he beat me once but when I see him, I'll make sure that I'll beat him down to oblivion"

The black figure then appears as it was Spawn himself.

"So… Are you going to kill me?" Kano asked

"Hmm… Nope, I won't as you did told me that black and red hedgehog appeared. I'll spare your life… For now" Spawn replied

"Oh thank you, boss"

Seconds later, Mileena arrived to the scene.

"Hey Spawn, is everything ok" Mileena asked

"Yes everything is just fine and do me a favor" Spawn replied

"Yes sir"

"Gather 6 of our men, it's time we do a little robbery"

"Understood"

"What are you planning, boss?" Kano asked

"Oh you'll find out soon enough, everything will all cording to plan" Spawn replied


	4. Return to Action

Chapter 4: Return to Action

Shadow and Sonya Blade looked everywhere for Kano for 45 minutes as there was no sign of Kano everywhere.

"Well… We can't keep looking for him all night, let's call it a night and see if we can find him tomorrow" Said Shadow

"Agreed, it's been nice teaming up with you again Shadow" Sonya replied with a smile"

"Yeah, you too"

Shadow and Sonya regroup with Tails and Knuckles and they head back to Station Square.

_Later_

Sonic woke up from as it was 8:22am. He then sees Juri woke up and frowning.

"Morning Juri, is something the matter?" Sonic asked

"Sonic, I think you should deserve to know the truth. I wasn't always bad, I used to be good when I was a little girl. I used participate at a Taekwondo tournaments when I was a little girl, making my parents proud. My dad was a Interpol who was searching and taking down Shadoloo. My parents were killed at a car crash and I lost my left eyes by Shadaloo. That's why S.I.N gave me this Feng Shui Engine and gave me great power. I killed some innocent civilians because I was just only taking orders from a guy named: Seth. I didn't mean for all of that to happen, that bad side took over me and when I was in jail for 5 years. It made me realize that a mistake I've made and caused innocent people to suffer and fear Darkness. I'm so, so sorry Sonic" Juri confessed

Juri then begins to burst down crying and sobbing. Sonic felt so bad for her and decided to comfort her as he started to hug Juri and Juri hugged Sonic back and crying on his chest.

"Hey… It's ok, at least you've changed now. That's a good thing, Juri. At least you can moce on and have a better life from being bad, the dark side made you be bad" Sonic stated

Juri look up at Sonic and was still bursting tears.

"You're right, thank you for comforting me and making me feel better" Said Juri

"You're welcome, I'm happy to help you Juri. You got a good future ahead of you, and your parents will be very proud of you when you do good" Sonic replied

"You're right, my parents will be proud of me. Um… I know you're going to be crazy about this but um… You want to go out and have some breakfast with me"

"Sure, I love too"

_Elsewhere…_

Shadow was asleep as he had a rough and busy night yesterday, finding Kano to know where his boss is. Maya/Crimson Viper came to the scene and started to kiss Shadow on the cheek and that makes Shadow to wake up.

"Hey Maya, morning" Shadow greeted his wife

"Morning to you too, Shadow. We got visitors" Maya replied to her husband

"Visitors, who is it?"

"A furry hedgehog cat like figure and his robot friend, they're here to see you"

"Tell them to give me a moment"

"Ok, honey"

Maya left out the bedroom. Shadow got up and took a shower and got himself dressed and went to the living room and sees a hedgehog cat like figure and his robot friend.

"My apologies for keeping you waiting, did my daughter Lauren keep you company" Shadow asked

"Yeah she did, she's a big fan of my friend here of his series" The suspect asked

"Is that right, you must be Clank right who calls himself Secret Agent Clank right"

"That's right sir" Clank replied

"Lauren here is really a big fan"

"Yeah I am, daddy. We were just talking about his stunts and the scenes too" Lauren replied with a smile to her father

"I see… Anyway what brings you here?"

"We needed to talk to you, alone" Clank replied

"Lauren, go help your mother out"

Lauren nodded and went out the scene.

"So, what is it?" Shadow asked

"Anyway let me introduced to myself, I'm Ratchet and I'm a Lombax. We're here about this black figure, do you know him"

"Yes I do, why you would ask that question"

"Well my girlfriend: Sasha Phyronix told me that you left out shocked to heard her say something yesterday during your meeting"

"Yes I do know that person that she mentioned. I fought him way back when I first encountered him from his evil ways"

"And you know his name right sir" Clank asked

"Yes, his name was Al Simmons as known as Spawn"

"We knew Spawn too, Ratchet and I captured him and took his suit away from him and put it into the armory and the officers took him to his cell but later. Al Simmons escaped with his suit and left off the scene and we haven't seen him since. It's been like 7 days since we saw him"

"I see… Have you guys had any luck of finding Spawn?"

"Unfortunately no, but we're still keeping an look out and on sight from any trouble of Spawn" Ratchet stated

"If he was at downtown, I will beat him again when I see him"

"Anyway we thought we let you know just to keep a look out, Spawn could be anywhere"

"Don't worry, I will and I'll make sure I'll take down Al Simmons once and for all when I find him"

Ratchet and Clank nodded and they left out the house. Shadow had a concerned look on his face as Maya came in the living.

"I guessing that you heard everything don't you" Shadow asked

"No I haven't, I just saw Ratchet and Clank leaving out the house. Is there something wrong honey" Maya asked

"No… Everything is alright, nothing personal. I'm going out to get a drink and head to the store, you want me to get you something, babe"

"Yeah just pick up some chicken flour because I'm fixing fried chicken tonight"

Shadow nodded and gave Maya/Crimson Viper a kiss on the lips and left out the house. Shadow went to the bar and order himself a glass of water. Shadow then look at the news as there was a shooting at Metropolis last night.

As Shadow was sipping his water, he was joined by Knuckles who came to the bar.

"Hey Shadow, what're you doing here?" Knuckles asked

"Here to clear my head, what about you?" Shadow replied

"Nothing just here getting some water as usual, you mind telling what's on your mind?"

"I rather not to talk about it"

"If you insist, pal"

Shadow and Knuckles were enjoying their drinks until a lady with blue hair coming towards Shadow and Knuckles.

"Excuse me, are you Shadow the Hedgehog and you Knuckles the Echidna" The lady asked

"Yes that's me and it's him, can we help you" Knuckles replied

"My name is Leona, Leona Heidern (_From King of Fighters_). I was trying to stop a man named: Kano last night to bring him to you but he shot me" Leona exclaimed

"Pleasure to meet you Leona and how did you know we were aftering Kano last night?" Shadow asked

"Well… I'm a detective and a soldier too so I'm both. Second, I heard some gun fire and thought I help out"

"Isn't that sweet, but we got everything under control and thank you for helping us"

"Anytime and I came by here to talk to you guys, it's about Sonic"

"Sonic… You know where he is?" Knuckles asked in shock

"No… I understand how you guys feel that your friend isn't here to hang out with you guys and all"

"Yeah… It's not like him, you know Sonic?"

"I've heard of him and everyone needs their hero to return for his friends and the civilians"

"I know… It feels like I'm the only one who can save the city now" Said Shadow as he frowns down

"Hey, it's going to be ok, Shadow. You're not alone, you got me and the others to help out"

"Thanks Knuckles, I appreciated it"

"You're welcome, Shads"

"Anyway, Leona"

"Yes"

"I'm going to need you to come with me to G.U.N, I need to gather some information about a person I need to know more"

"Ok"

"Knuckles, you want to come"

"Sure thing"

_Meanwhile…_

The black goons were getting ready as they were disguising themselves to the bank. Mileena was in her purple and black t-shirt, tight blue denim jeans and wearing purple high heel shoes. She was gathering all the boys' attention. Spawn transforms himself as himself as AL Simmons and walking through the detector as it started to go off.

The security then stopped Al.

"Sir, I'm going to have to search you" The security asked

Al smiled and starts to knock out the security guards down with martial arts and smiled.

"That's more like it, is everyone in position" Al asked

"We're ready for you command, sir" Mileena replied

"Good, time to negotiate"

Mileena began to go first as she starts to get up and begins to sway her hips and getting the boys and the security guards attention. She starts to shake her ass and causing a lot of sex appeal and making the boys howl in excitement. As Mileena was dancing until the guns were fired and Mileena smied as she got out a gun and got down to the ground.

"Nobody move, every get down and be quiet. Ok boss, you can come on out" Mileena demanded

Seconds later, Al Simmons transform back into Spawn and appeared to the scene.

"Nobody panic, we're here for the money. Now open the damn safe before… (_Grabbing a security guard and wrapping him with the chains_) Or he dies" Spawn demanded

The employee opens the safe and Spawn's men then heads inside the vault and gathered the money. The employee secret pressed the button on the bottom of the counter and calling the cops.

As they gathered enough money, the sirens arrived to the scene and surrounded the bank. Chun-Li and Guile arrived to scene, Cammy came along with and got the cops surround the bank to the robbers.

"Everyone get ready, they won't get away this easily" Guile commanded

Mileena then runs up to Spawn.

"Boss, we got to go now. Those damn cops are out there" Mileena stated

"True but time for plan B, get the motorcycles ready" Spawn replied

"Yes sir"

Mileena commanded the men to get the motorcycles as they were black and green. Spawn commanded the hostages to leave peacefully.

_Elsewhere…_

Sonic and juri were sitting on the sofa watching TV as Juri was drinking some wine until the news appeared on the screen.

"There's been a robbery at Station Square bank, the cops, G.U.N and the Interpol surrounded the bank and not letting the robber escape easily" The reporter exclaimed

Juri was surprised to see Chun-Li, Guile and Cammy on TV, so was Rouge, Omega and the new member of G.U.N: Tom Adraini.

"Wow… Looks like they want that money, huh Sonic?" Juri asked

"Yeah, you can say that. They can handle it" Sonic replied

"What if they don't handle it, even Shadow and the others? What're they going to do? At least we should do something?"

Sonic began to think and have seconds thought.

"Think about it, Sonic. Station Square and the world needs their hero" Juri stated

Sonic began to think and looking away from Juri. Juri began to stare at Sonic with questioning eyes as Sonic still began to think and frowning down.

_Back at Station Square Back…_

Spawn and his men were getting their motorcycles started and so did Mileena as they put on the helmets for disguise.

"Now, time to get out of here" Said Spawn


	5. Sonic Returns

Chapter 5: Sonic Returns

The hostages were heading out the bank and making the cops suspicious.

"Ok, where are the robbers" Guile asked

**Song to the scene begins to play: Fight to the Cathedral (**_**From Ratchet Deadlocked**_**)**

Moments later, there were smoke bombs coming to the scene and blocking the cops. Spawn and his crew makes their escape as the escaped by motorcycles. The cops spotted the robbers and the cops pursuit after them. Spawn and Mileena got the bag of money and left out the scene. Spawn commanded to keep the cops busy as he and Mileena returned back to the residence.

Shadow arrived to the scene as he was riding his G.U.N bike and pursuing after the 6 robbers. Shadow begins to shoot his machine guns as the robbers dodged the bullets as they went through the highway and was at maximum speed. Shadow growled and pursuit after them as he boosts up his bike.

Shadow fires his machine guns from his bike at the robbers as it hit one of them on the wheels and making lose control. Shadow continued to his pursuit. Shadow then boosts up to the robbers as they started to shoot their guns at Shadow but Shadow dodges the bullet.

"Great, these guys are tough and they won't give up" Shadow stated

Shadow begins to follow the robbers to the tunnels and pursuing the chase. The robbers began to shoot their guns at Shadow as Shadow keeps dodging their bullets.

"Great these guys are tough and where do they come from" Shadow asked

As Shadow was about to return fire until someone then starts to home attack the robbers as 3 of them began to escape. The suspect then landed on the ground as it was a black figure. Shadow stopped his bike and took a good look and couldn't believe his eyes. The suspect's eyes were emerald green and Shadow knew who it was.

"Sonic… Sonic the Hedgehog has returned" Shadow exclaimed

**The song starts to play for this scene: Risen from Darkness (**_**From The Dark Knight Rises Soundtrack**_**)**

The suspect then hears a hover bike (_From Ratchet Deadlocked_) as it was an unknown woman with a helmet on. The suspect then heads on the bike and the unknown female lets the suspect drive the bike and dashed off to the scene. Shadow smiled and had a tear from his eye.

"He's back…" Shadow stated

The police helicopters began to spot an blue suspect as it was a blue hedgehog and it caused them to be shock.

"It's just here reported live as the great hero, Sonic the hedgehog has returned back to Station Square as he is riding an hover bike and chasing down the robbers with a woman behind him on his hoverbike" Said the Reporter

This caused everyone attention and was excited to see Sonic again. This caused Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Omega, Guile, Chun-Li, Cammy, Sunny, Maya/Crimson Viper and everyone else's attention.

"HE'S BACK!" Everyone said in shock

Sonic and his female friend chased down the robbers and Sonic fires his laser cannons at the robbers as it hit 2 of the robbers and one of them disappeared in the shadows and escaped. Sonic got out the bike as same for the unknown female who took off her helmet as it was Juri Han herself.

"Well… It sure to be back here at Station Square for all these years" Sonic stated

"Yeah and we got unfinished business, handsome. Let's get going" Juri replied

Sonic nodded and they got back on the bike and dashed off as the cops arrived and arrest the robbers. Now everything is on the news now.

"Looks like Sonic and his partner and friend named: Juri Han helped and stopped the robbers. Juri Han was released from Jail a few months back and haven't from her sense and now she's back and Sonic too. Our great hero: Sonic the Hedgehog has returned to Station Square as the people are now happy and excited to see their hero back in action for all these 4 years missing" Said the Reporter

Ratchet and Clank were watching the news as Sonic is back to the city.

"Looks like the hero has returned to Station Square, huh Clank" Ratchet asked

"Yes, it sure is good to see the blue blur hero back again" Clank replied

Moment later, Shadow arrived to the scene.

"Shadow, what brings you here?" Clank asked

"C'mon, we need to talk outside on the rooftops" Shadow replied

Ratchet nodded and he and Clank went with Shadow up to the rooftops. As they were about to talk until the black goons appeared to the scene.

"Great, it's these guys from the news" Ratchet exclaimed

"Yeah and they're tough too" Shadow replied

The black goons all surrounded them as Shadow and Ratchet are outnumbered.

"Great, what do we do now?" Ratchet asked

"_It looks like you guys could use some help_"

Shadow and the gang looked at their right and sees Sonic and Juri arrived to the scene as they were at the fire escape.

"Sonic, I'm glad to see you" Shadow exclaimed with a smile

"Yeah anyway let's worried about the reunion later but right now, let's take down these chumps" Sonic replied

"I'm with Sonic on that" Juri replied

**The music plays for this fight scene Egyptian Exhibit (**_**From Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2003 Soundtrack**_**)**

Shadow nodded as Ratchet took out his wrench and strikes the black goon. Sonic and Juri jumped down and fighting alongside with Shadow, Ratchet and Clank, Sonic home attacks the black goons as Juri uses her Feng Shui Engine to use its power and using her Taekwondo skill . Clank uses his martial arts as he taking down some of the black goons as Shadow uses his chaos powers and his martial arts.

Sonic and Shadow back at each other.

"Just like old times, huh Sonic" Shadow asked

"Yeah… You know it" Sonic replied

Sonic and Shadow strike the black goons as the others continue to fight until they heard gun fire. Ratchet begins to pull out his Lancer and begins to fire at the black goons but they were wearing armor and keep shooting at them. Sonic and the others then makes a run for it until Shadow spotted someone he knew as it was a black figure known as Spawn.

"Spawn…" Shadow called

"Shadow the Hedgehog…" Spawn replied walking slowly towards Shadow

Shadow was about to fight Spawn until Sonic called his name.

"Shadow, come on let's go" Sonic demanded

Shadow glared at Spawn and then regroups with the others. The gang jumped on a car as it was Ratchet and Clank's.

"Damn… This is a sweet car you got, man" Sonic complimented

"This isn't a car, just hold on tight" Ratchet complimented

Ratchet turn on his ride Aphelion (_From Ratchet and Clank: A Crack in Time_) as it was a ship as there were a few seat on the back and they began to take off as Spawn watched them flew off the scene.

The crew flew to a building as it was Ratchet's place and they landed peacefully. They then get out of the ship.

"It's good to have you back, Sonic" Said Shadow

"Yeah and it's great too, after all these 4 years" Sonic replied

"So what made you come back to Station Square?" Ratchet asked

"Juri here convinced me and she was saying truthful words too. That what makes me came back, Station Square and the world needs their hero"

"And you know what, they were right. They need you more than everything Sonic, it's good to have you back"

"Yeah, it's great to be back"

"Oh and I'm surprised that Juri here helped us, I thought she was going to fight us or something" Shadow asked

"No… She told me about herself and she changed for the better"

"It's true, I changed now and I'm doing better too. I hope you guys can forgive me for what I've done when I was sided with Darkness" Juri sadly said

"Apology accepted, I sensed good inside of you"

Sonic then look at the Lombax and his friend.

"And who're you guys supposed to be?" Sonic asked

"Oh I'm Ratchet and I'm a Lombax. This here is my best friend Clank" Ratchet replied

"We heard so much about you sir, it's an honor to meet you" Clank replied

"You too anyway do you mind telling me what the hell is going on here and Shadow , how you know that guy" Sonic asked

"It's a long story, his name is Spawn but his real name is Al Simmons. He's the one who escaped Metropolis Prison Facility 7 days ago" Shadow replied

"Yeah, me and Clank have been looking for him and bring justice. He must be the one who stole the money and causing his men to distract us while Spawn makes his way with the money"

"I see… So, what now"

"Perhaps we need a plan of course" Said the unknown male

The gang turn their heads as they see a Black hedgehog with blue high lights coming to the scene.

"You must be Sonic the Hedgehog correct, I'm Razor" Razor asked

"Nice to meet you and yeah in the flesh of course, what do you mean we need a plan?"

"We need to figure out a way to get him and stop his plans of course. I do not know what he's planning but I know it's not good"

"Is that so, we don't know where his hideout is anyway" Shadow stated

"True but we'll find out soon enough"

"Oh I know where he is of course" The unknown female stated

The gang wondered as they see a white tall cat coming to the scene.

"Who're you?" Sonic asked

"The names Mariah, I happen to know where Spawn's hideout is"

"You do" Ratchet asked

"Yes I do, a friend of mine discovered his hideout a few hours ago. She tracked him down secretly"

"Cool so tell your friend where she is and we'll meet her there" Juri stated

"No can't do, only 2 people who can take them down"

"Well take me and Sonic down there, I got a score to settle with Spawn" Shadow exclaimed

"Oh no, me and Clank are coming too" Ratchet replied

"No… Shadow's right, me and Shadow we'll go to him. You guys just keep a close eye on any trouble" Sonic agreed to Shadow

"Ok, whatever you say Sonic"

"Good, me and Shadow will go. Just let your friend know"

"I will certainly will farewell"

Mariah then left out the scene.

"I hope you guys are right about this?" Ratchet asked

"Don't worry, me and Shadow will take care of it" Sonic replied


	6. Trap

Chapter 6: Trap

Everyone was now happy and excited as they see Sonic the Hedgehog who has returned back to Station Square. His friends were more happier and excited as their friend and hero who had returned back to the city.

"Sonic, we're glad that you're back" Tails stated

"Yeah… So um, how's life for all of you" Sonic asked

"It's been very good along the way since we all missed you so much. Knuckles and I are now married, Shadow and Crimson Viper are married as well and Shadow's a good father to Maya's daughter: Lauren, Sunny is married to Tails and Guile and Chun-Li are now dating" Cammy explained with a smile

"Wow… I've been really gone for 4 years now"

"Yeah and we're all surprised that Juri is now helping you. She has changed" Chun-Li asked

"Yeah… She helped me and comforts me and told me the true words and she was right that the world needs their hero more than anything and now here I am, I'm back now. Juri here saved me from"

"Speaking of being back, we're all glad that you returned and helping us again" Said Guile

"Yeah and we need you here than ever Sonic" Chun-Li added

"Yeah yeah I know, besides we need to get to the bigger problem here. Spawn is the one who's behind all of this" Sonic stated

"I see… Did you guys have any leads of where he is?" Cammy asked

"Yeah, me and Shadow are going to his hideout tonight. A friend of ours will send you the beacon of the hideout and you all will arrive there and help us"

"Yes me and Sonic will keep you all posted" Shadow stated

"Ok, that's all we need to know"

"Oh and Sonic, I like you to meet someone. Come on"

Sonic nodded and left with Shadow. Shadow and Sonic head to an unknown residence as it was a blonde woman.

"Sonya Blade, I like you to meet Sonic" Shadow introduced

"Sonic, I heard that you're back" Sonya replied

"It's nice to meet you too, Sonya. Shadow and I know where Spawn is" Sonic replied

"You do…"

"Yes, we need you to secretly come with us" Shadow replied

"I'm coming too, I could be some assistance" Leona stated

Leona appeared to the scene and looked at Sonic.

"Sonic, welcome back" Leona said

"Thank you, and who're you supposed to be?" Sonic replied

"Leona, Leona Heidern"

"Nice to meet you of course, sure you can come with me and Shadow"

"Anyway I know Kano might be there as well so you can take him down" Shadow stated

"Right and thanks for the info Shadow"

"Anytime"

"We'll rendezvous at the Alleyways, that's where Mariah the Cat will be at" Sonic stated

"Ok, that's all I need to know" Sonya replied

"Me too" Leona added

_Later, that night…_

Sonic and Shadow meets up Mariah and she was with her friend at the alleyways of Station Square.

"You guys came" Mariah exclaimed

"Yeah we did, is this your friend?" Sonic asked

"Yes, her name is Mileena"

"Why is she wearing that mask on her mouth?" Shadow asked

"Don't ask, anyway let's get going shall we?"

"Yeah, let's go" Sonic replied

Mariah and Mileena take Sonic and Shadow to Spawn's hideout. Sonya and Leona were secretly following Sonic and Shadow until they were struck down quiet unconscious as it was Kano himself and destroy the beacons and so did Sonic and Shadow's.

"Ahaha now that's out of the way, the boss will have his time with those 2 arrogant hedgehogs" Kano whispered to himself and smiled evilly

Mariah and Mileena remained quiet as they took the 2 hedgehogs to the sewers and as they got to their destination. Maria smiled evilly and locked the doors.

"What's going on here?" Sonic asked

"It's a trap" Mariah asked

"Mariah, call in the others for help"

"Sorry, I can't do that. I disconnected everything and your friends won't find you or Shadow, Sonic"

"WHAT"

Moments later, the black goons surrounded them everywhere as they were watching them. Sonic and Shadow looked around as Mileena was laughing evilly and stepping out of the way.

"Mileena, you and Mariah lured us here?" Shadow asked angrily

"That's right, I worked for Spawn all this time" Mileena replied

"Why you arrogant bitch"

Seconds later, the black figure appeared from the shadows and stand there quietly.

"Well if it isn't Shadow the Hedgehog himself and Sonic the Hedgehog, welcome back Sonic" Said Spawn

"Spawn…" Shadow called

"Good to see you too, Shadow. I got Kano to take down Sonya Blade and Leona Heidern and Mariah disconnected everything. Now that is done, it'sjust only you, Sonic and me. I'm here to return the favor for what you did, Sonic" Spawn replied

"What are you talking about?" Sonic asked

"You don't remember, 5 years ago for what you did"

"Wait… You know Darkness the Hedgehog?"

"Yes… He's my close friend and partner too, after I heard about his death that you killed you. I went outrage and upset, I went insane and knew I was going to get my revenge"

"What by creating the world of disaster like what Darkness did?"

"Nope… I'm going to destroy your precious city, something that Darkness could have done a long time ago"

"Anyway it's not going to happen once me and Sonic stop you" Said Shadow

"You and Sonic, I'm not going to fight Sonic, I'm going to fight you"

Moments later, Sonic was struck by mystical powers and was knocked down cold. Mariah appeared next to Spawn as she starts to reveal herself as Ebony the Cat.

"Ebony…" Sonic said weakly

"That's right, I'm the one who told Spawn about all of this. It was me who helped Spawn escape to leave Metropolis" Ebony replied

"I don't believe this…"

"You better believe it alright, Sonic. I faked my death before Shadow could have killed me 5 years back and laid low until I heard Spawn was at Metropolis so I helped him escape as he was hiding at the alleyways"

"And I thank her for the escape and the information too" Said Spawn

"Anytime Spawn"

Ebony backed away from the scene and stood next between Mileena and Kano. Shadow was now furious.

"I'm going to break you IN HALF" Shadow yelled

"Not alone, Shadow" Sonic weakly said as he tried to get up

Ebony begins to struck Sonic again with her power and knocked him down unconscious.

"SONIC" Shadow cried

"Now that your friend is out of the way, it's just only you and me alone here to fight" Spawn stated as he was walking slowly towards Shadow

"Come at me then, bitch" Shadow spat

Shadow and Spawn then embraced each other into a fist fight as Shadow got the first hit in the face and Shadow then begins to kick Spawn but Spawn counter him and starts to slam him down/ Shadow home attacks Spawn and high kicks him in the chest. Shadow then starts to punch Spawn again but Spawn caught his punch.

"Fool… You have defeated me once but you won't beat me again" Said Spawn

"Will see about that, Al" Shadow replied

Shadow begins to wheel kick Spawn in the chin and spin kicks Spawn in the face as he made Spawn backed away a little.

"Come on, show me what you got" Shadow cried

Shadow kept punching Spawn multiple times in the face until Spawn countered Shadow and kicks him to the ground to the sewer water puddles. Spawn dropped down to the ground and Shadow splash some water on Spawn's face and punches him but Spawn then knee kicks Shadow in the face and slams his head to the wall. Shadow countered Spawn and begins to punch him multiple times in the face as Spawn's crew just watched the fight.

As Shadow kept attacking Spawn but Spawn counters him and punches Shadow hard to the ground and kicks Shadow in the stomach and causing Shadow to scream in anger.

"C'mon, it that all you got Shadow" Spawn asked

Shadow then punches Spawn but Spawn ducked down and punches him in the stomach and to his face and started to kick him to the ground as Spawn's crew cheered to him. Shadow begins to spit out blood and growl at Spawn.

"Ahahaha… Shadow Shadow Shadow… I've got a lot stronger than the last time we fought each other" Spawn stated

"Yeah but I'll beat you again" Shadow replied

"I like to see you try"

Shadow attacks Spawn again but Spawn countered Shadow and punching him rapidly in the face and stomach and start to kick him hard in the stomach and making Shadow fall to the steps and to the ground.

"I can sense that you're getting frustrated and angry of course" Said Spawn

Shadow growled and uses his chaos spear but Spawn dodges the attacks and begins to pick Shadow up by the neck and slams him to the wall.

"C'mon Shadow, I know you can do better than that. I know you're losing, you cannot defeat" Spawn stated

"That's where you're wrong, Al. I will beat you and finished what I've started" Shadow replied

"Oh really"

Spawn fires his Necroplasmic ball at Shadow and smiled.

"As you can see, I'm not going to kill. I'm going to take something that's precious to you and the G.U.N" Said Spawn

Spawn detonates the bomb up top and sees the armory at the G.U.N tower.

"Your weapons and gadgets too, we will be needing it for my big plans. After all, my spy told me where the armory will be at" Spawn stated

Shadow begins to tackle Spawn but Spawn hardly punched Shadow in the back. Shadow starts to crawl as he was now weak until Spawn grabbed his legs and starts to swing Shadow hard as Shadow hit himself to the wall in major pain.

"And now, for the finish touches" Said Spawn

Spawn unleashes the chains from his chest as it wrapped Shadow by the arms and legs and Spawn viciously shocked Shadow hardly with his necroplasmic static powers as Shadow screamed in major pain. Shadow then collapsed to the ground unconscious.

"Since I defeat Shadow and he and Sonic are out of the way. Men, ceased them and wait for my command because it's time we finally move forward to Plan B" Spawn commanded

Spawn's men began to ceased Sonic and Shadow as Spawn then looks at them and walked way. Mileena smiled evilly as the others then move forward to their plan.


	7. Invasion

Chapter 7: Invasion

_Later, that day…_

Maya/Crimson Viper was now worried that her husband didn't came home last night as he was out all night. She then begins to call Shadow but there was no answer as it was disconnected. Moments later, Chun-Li, Guile and Cammy arrived to the scene.

"Maya, is Shadow or Sonic here with you?" Chun-Li asked

"No… Shadow hasn't come back last night" Maya replied

"Well to let you know, someone has disconnect the communications and the beacons to know where Sonic and Shadow is" Cammy stated

"What…"

"It's true, someone disconnected them. We haven't heard a word from them since last night. We don't know what's going on" Guile added

"My god…"

"If you want, you can come with us, Tails and Sunny are trying to find where Sonic and Shadow. Knuckles is already there with them"

Maya nodded and got her shoes on and headed out with the Interpol to meet with the others.

_Meanwhile…_

Sonic woke up and sees himself in chains.

"What the… Where am i?" Sonic asked

"You're at the Goro's lair (_From Mortal Kombat 2011_)" Spawn replied

"What… What are you going to do to me?"

"Nothing of course, I'm pretty sure that you'll be here to die"

"Where's Shadow, what have you done to him?"

"Don't worry, he's somewhere around here. Oh and are those your friends over there"

Sonic turned his head and sees Sonya Blade and Leona Heidern all tied up in chains. Kano arrived to the scene.

"Hey boss, do you mind I get Sonya there to be my slave" Kano asked

"Yes, at least she's here, she's all yours" Spawn replied

Kano then takes Sonya as Sonya tries to struggle free.

"Let me go you sick pervert" Sonya threatened

"Oh I'm going to have some fun with this sexy bitch" Kano replied with an evil smile

Spawn then looked at Sonic.

"Well I'm not going to leave you around and be alone here. I'll leave your friend here to keep you company as you 2 will die" Said Spawn as he walked away

"I WILL NOT DIE HERE! YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THIS SPAWN, YOU HEAR ME!" Sonic yelled

_Minutes later…_

Shadow shot his eyes open as he sees Mileena laying on the bed smiling evilly at him rubbing his white fur. Shadow then realize that he's tied up in chains to his arms and legs. He then sees Spawn across to him.

"Spawn…" Shadow called

"Hello Shadow, glad that you're awake. I was wondering if that shock gave you a major pain" Spawn replied

"Why can't you just kill me and where's Sonic"

"I can't kill you, Shadow. Sonic is somewhere around here and your friends here as well too. Such as Sonya and Leona"

'WHERE ARE THEY?"

"Calm down, they're somewhere and being occupied. Will Sonya is but Leona is with Sonic keeping him company"

"What have you done to them?"

"Oh nothing as usual, keeping them occupy. Well you and the others can watch me terrorize Station Square from here as you guys are going to watch TV since you guys are here"

"You're not going to destroy Station Square, not even my family too"

"Oh really, I'm stating the invasion today at Sonic welcome back celebration. You guys can watch it from here. In the meantime, farewell Shadow the Hedgehog and happy dying of pleasure since Mileena is here to entertained you"

"That's right babe, you're all mine and mine alone" Said Mileena

Shadow begins to struggle free to stop Spawn as he begins to leave. Milena gets on top of Shadow and then starts to have sex with him.

_Elsewhere…_

Rouge, Omega, Tom and Razor were meeting with the Commander and General Eggman as they head to the meeting room until they see black goons pointed their guns at them. Spawn arrived and smiled.

"Well well well… what do we got here?" Spawn wondered

"Al Simmons, I should've known" the Commander replied

"Hello, it's good to see you again. As you may know, we stole your guns and more to that, we've stole an nuclear bomb at the armory"

"What…"

"No…" Rouge stuttered

"How did you… When did you…" Tom asked

"Oh we created an explosion, a path to the armory as we took all the weapons we need and the gadgets and supplies too. Oh and Sonic and Shadow are gone, we can move forward to our plan" Spawn explained

"You... Where's Agent Shadow and where's Sonic?" The Commander asked

"Oh they're somewhere, leaving them to die. Now the key card to activate the nuclear bomb"

The Commander handed over the secret keycard to Spawn and Spawn smiled evilly.

"Good, now take them away" Spawn commanded

Spawn's men took them away as Spawn then communicate his other men.

"Good, now move forward to Plan C, Sonic's Welcome Home Celebration at the Whitehouse" Said Spawn

_Meanwhile…_

Everyone was celebrating Sonic's Welcome Home celebration at the White house. Ratchet and Clank were there as Ratchet brought Sasha along too. Sasha then sees Ratchet as he was frowning a little.

"What's the matter, babe" Sasha asked

"Oh nothing just thinking that's all" Ratchet replied

"Care to tell me"

"Not at this point, later ok"

"Ok, just checking that's all"

"I know"

Ratchet gave Sasha a quick kiss on the lips as he took Clank to talk.

"Ratchet, I know what's wrong. Sonic and Shadow haven't contacted us last night" Said Clank

"Yeah and I'm a little bit worried man, but we still need an eye out for Spawn" Ratchet replied

"Right"

_Elsewhere…_

The gang was at Tails and Subby's residence and trying to find where Sonic and Shadow is. Cammy then begin to ask Juri.

"Juri" Cammy called

"Yeah…" Juri replied

"I forgot to ask, are you and Sonic are dating"

"Yeah we are. We even slept together 3 days ago"

"You slept with Sonic" Knuckles asked

"Yeah I did, it was amazing"

"Anyway Tails, Sunny have you guys got any lead of where Sonic and Shadow is?" Guile asked

"No… There's no sign of them, we can't find them anywhere. They have been disconnected and the beacons as well too" Sunny exclaimed

"In other words, it's up to us now and Spawn is still out there, planning his next big plan" Chun-Li replied

_Back at the Whitehouse…_

Spawn was on top of the roof of the Whitehouse. Spawn then communicates his men.

"Is everyone is position, Ebony what about you?" Spawn asked

"We're ready to go, Spawn" Ebony replied

"Good, time to set up the invasion"

The President heads up to the stage and began to speak.

"We're all gathered here today for this big celebration to our good hero who has returned to our peaceful city once again from the news last night. He has made our night a peaceful yesterday and we've couldn't have been more happier. Please give your big applause to our favorite Blue Blur Hero: Sonic the Hedgehog" Said the President

The civilian's begins to applause hard and cheering for Sonic as Spawn began to smile.

"The invasion will start in 3… 2… 1…" Spawn stated

Spawn begins to press the detonator and the bombs them starts to blow up some of the places, stores and restaurants. Then the Spawn begins to blow up the back yard of the Whitehouse and some of the Whitehouse to as it was a little bit in ruins as the people began to panic. Spawn's men then began to get the civilians down to the ground. The security guards quickly got the president out of the scene and into hiding. Spawn and Ebony arrived on stage and was now on TV. Knuckles, Tails and the others all sees Spawn on TV, even Ebony.

"Is that Ebony?" Chun-Li asked

"Yep, that's here and that must be Spawn that Sonic and Shadow was talking about" Tails replied

"Citizens of Station Square, as you may know. Sonic is not here cause I got rid of him, even Shadow the Hedgehog too. I got them out of the way and they're at someplace that no one can save them now" Spawn explained

Everyone was now in shock to hear what Spawn had just said. Maya/Crimson was shocked to hear this, even Juri too.

"Even that, since now Sonic isn't here to stop me, even his friend Shadow the G.U.N agent won't too. I, Al Simmons known as Spawn will show you a dangerous weapon that I've have stolen from the G.U.N Tower. Ebony, care to demonstrate" Spawn asked

"Yes sir, boss" Ebony replied

Ebony begins to show the citizens and even the world a powerful bomb.

"A Nuclear Bomb, a powerful weapon will destroy the entire city with one blow as it can take 8 miles to it. I even put in my Necroplasmic powers into this bomb to make it more powerful and deadly too. I'm here to fulfill what Darkness the Hedgehog could've done 5 years back until Sonic killed him, a good friend of mine and partner too. I'm giving Darkness's wish, making the people suffer and bringing them a major death sentence" Spawn exclaimed

"No…" Ratchet stuttered

"This can't be happening, it can't…" Said Knuckles

"He's going to kill all of us" Chun-Li stated

"He's going to wipe out everything, even all of us" Tails said

"This cannot be good" Sasha stated

"Let this be a lesson to all of you, you will die in a few months as the bomb is already been set and as for that. I'm your new President and I rule this damn pathetic city, turning it into a dark city that me and my men are in control now. Boys, make the people suffer now, I've already done my part" Spawn commanded

Spawn's men then starts to shoot their guns in the air as the people run for their lives. Ratchet and Clank got Sasha out of the scene and Ratchet got Sasha on her ship.

"Sasha, you're needed back at Metropolis" Ratchet stated

"I don't want to leave you, Ratchet. You and Clank need to come with me while you still can" Sasha replied

"No… We have to stay here and help out Sonic and Shadow's friends to stop Spawn"

"I understand, be careful Ratchet. I love you"

"I love you too"

Ratchet and Sasha begins to give each other a smooth kiss on the lips and Sasha begins to take off, blowing a kiss at Ratchet.

_Elsewhere…_

Sonic and Leona watched the TV and was shocked of what Spawn has planned.

"No… He's going to destroy the city, I got to go back and save them" Said Sonic

"We're tied up in chains, Sonic and it's too powerful too. There's nothing we could do to stop Spawn, he's already won. We lost hope now, no hope…" Leona replied with a sad tone

"We can't give up, Leona. I came back to save the city and I'm not going to rest until I go back and saved the people I care about"

Sonic begins to struggle until he began to feel weak as the chains were too strong. The big tal monster named: Goro came to the scene.

"Don't hesitate to struggle, boy. Anyway you'll be here at my lair… Forever while Spawn destroy your precious city of Station Square" Goro stated with an evil smile

"You wait…" Sonic replied

_Minutes later…_

Shadow just saw the news was now in shock as Mileena cuddled up on Shadow in covers as she was but-naked inside the covers.

"Spawn has already won, Shadow. Once he destroys Station Square, we can go back having sex and I'm going to keep riding you until your pelvis starts to break" Said Mileena

"Just watch bitch, I'm going to break free one day and I won't stop until I achieve my goal" Shadow replied

"Too bad, you're mine and there's nothing you can do to stop it"

Sonya was shocked as she finished watching the news as she was covered by Kano's cum as she was in her Bra and Thong on and she had a collar on her neck with chains and unstoppable to break.

"Spawn is going to kill those innocent civilians and even Sonic and Shadow's friends too" Said Sonya

"That's right, Sonya. Spawn has won and there is no hope to stop him now" Kano replied as he smacked Sonya on the face

"Like I give a fuck, Kano. Sonic will stop him and he'll make sure of it"

"Ahahahahaha… I like to see him try and stop Spawn, he's more powerful than ever"

"Just you wait, Sonic will stop him"

"Enough of that, time for you to give me some more pleasure bitch, I'm going to keep fucking you until I get tired and I'll never get tired because of your smoking hot body"

Kano begins to rape Sonya Blade once again.


	8. Lost Hope

Chapter 8: Lost Hope

Spawn and his men arrived to the Station Square Prison as he released every inmates from their prison cells as they began to stare at Spawn.

"My friends, I've brought you all out of your prison cells to give you your freedom... Do you all wish to accept your freedom…? Do you all accept your freedom to do whatever you all want…? DO YOU ALL ACCEPT TO TERRORIZE THESE CIVILIANS FOR WHAT THEY'VE DONE WHILE YOU ALL ACCEPT YOUR FREEDOM TO ROAM AROUND THE CITY OF STATION SQUARE" Spawn asked

The inmates all cheered hard for Spawn and accept the offer.

"Then go forth and terrorize these damn civilians and enjoy your freedom and have your fun to these damn citizens and bring chaos" Spawn commanded

The inmates all left out and doing whatever they want. Spawn's men even helped them out and causing chaos and agony at Station Square. They began to Destroying stores, banks, restaurants and houses too. Knuckles, Guile, Chun-Li and the others tried to fight back but it was hopeless. The inmates and Spawn's men have already taken over everything and the citizens and the gang have lost everything. They're hope, faith and even their hero too.

Spawn began to looked at the TV and smiled evilly and drinking his wine as he turned back to Al Simmons.

"Everything is cording to plan. I've finally won and no one is here at this city to stop me" Said Al

Ebony arrived to the scene.

"Everything has changed all thanks to you, boss" Said Ebony

"Yes it is, I've finally did it. Darkness would be proud of me" Al replied

"He will and I know he's watching. Besides everything has cording to plan, how long the nuclear bomb will go off?"

"A few months Ebony, I'm just letting the inmates and my men and ladies enjoy their freedom and time for themselves. This is just the beginning"

_Meanwhile…_

Sonic and Leona were watching the chaos at Station Square as they were in a cell as it was too strong to break out. Leona was laying down on a bonk while Sonic was sitting on the bonk shocked and devastated.

"You're right Leona, there is no hope. Everyone had lost their hope and faith and now Station Square is in chaos. I lost my hope" Sonic stated

Leona looked at Sonic into his eyes as she knew it was hopeless now.

"I'm… So sorry, Sonic" Said Leona

"I know…" Sonic replied

Leona walked towards Sonic and embraced him into a smooth hug as Sonic began to hug back. Their hopes and their faith have been lost.


	9. Hopeless

Chapter 9: Hopeless

Several months have passed since now Station Square was now into total chaos and destruction. The people were hiding and keeping out of sight as Spawn's men and the Inmates had taken over everything. Juri was now hiding as she was living at the alleyways and decorated her home. Crimson Viper/Maya and her daughter just sit in the house just watching TV and doing nothing.

Ratchet and Clank looked at the view and praise for hope.

"Clank, I think we should go back to Metropolis. Everything is in total disaster" Ratchet exclaimed

"No Ratchet, we got to find the others, maybe we can come up with a plan to strike back and save this city" Clank replied with concerned

"You're right, we can't give up now. We should go and find Sonic and Shadow's friends. We'll come up with a plan and create an army if we can"

Clank nodded as they left out the scene.

Knuckles looked out the window and felt sadness as Cammy then walked towards Knuckles and hugged him.

"Honey, I know what you're thinking. Sonic and Shadow are gone" Said Cammy

"Yeah… I just wish I know what they would do to stop all of this madness and disaster. We're going to die pretty soon and Spawn and his army has taken over everything" Knuckles replied

Moments later, they heard a knock on the door. Cammy went to go answer it as it was Razor himself. With Rouge and her husband: Tom himself.

"Guys, what brings you here?" Knuckles asked

"To pay a little visit, everyone is now down and sad right now. Even the Interpol, G.U.N and the cops won't do anything now since Spawn and his army had all the power now" Razor replied

"That is true, but we don't have any plans of how to stop Spawn and stopped that Nuclear bomb from destroying Station Square" Tom asked

"Who knows… We have to come up with a big plan or things will get worse" Knuckles replied

"Agreed" Cammy agreed

"Whatever it is, I hope it's good and worth it" Rouge stated

_Meanwhile…_

Sonic layed on his bunk relaxing and doing nothing as Leona was sleeping until the food came.

"Here you guys go, some filthy food for the both of you" Said Goro as he left out the scene

Sonic then want to eat and didn't want to wake Leona either.

"This is pointless, I know that damn bomb will blow at any time pretty soon as all" Sonic stated to himself

Sonic got up from his bunk and start doing push-ups to keep his strength up.

"_Anyway I got to get back to Station Square and stop Spawn and stop that bomb_" Sonic thought

_Elsewhere…_

Shadow was asleep as Mileena wore him out for another round of sex. Shadow was not getting tired and feeling weak as ever. Shadow woke up and was now under the sheets while still tied up in chains as Mileena slept next to him and cuddled on him.

"Ah… I can't take this anymore, I got to go and find the others and return back to Station Square and stop Spawn" Said Shadow

"Oh you won't be going anywhere babe, like I said you're mine and no one is here to save you since your friends are locked up too. Besides, I'm not going to let you go, you're just too sexy" Mileena replied as she was snuggling on Shadow

"_One day, I'm going to kill you, bitch_" Shadow thought

Sonya Blade was now giving Kano a lapdance as Kano smacked Sonya's ass and making Sonya jiggle her booty.

"That's it babe, dance like a sexy stripper that you are now since you're my slave and all" Kano commanded

"I just wish that I would kill you, right now" Sonya thought as she glared at Kano

Sonya continued to dance for Kano as Kano drinks his beer and enjoyed himself.


	10. Disaster

Chapter 10: Disaster

Spawn was looking out the window as he transformed into his Al Simmons form and drinking some wine. He was looking out the window of the Whitehouse as Station Square was now in disaster as the people were suffering and losing.

"Hahaha… This what I call a big plan, nothing won't stop me" Said Al

Al begins to think about the beautiful woman that he always loved and cared about too. Al then begins to have flashbacks.

_Flashback…_

_Al and Wanda were at home watching a movie together. Al and Wanda began to watch each other and smiled at each other._

"_I always loved you Wanda" Said Al_

"_I love you too, Al. Forever and ever" Wanda replied_

_Al smiled as Al and Wanda began to kiss and enjoy their beautiful and quiet moment together._

_End of Flashback…_

"Wanda…" A called

Al then began to think again of how he was burnt to death and he became Spawn. AL began to throw his cup and started to scream in anger. Ebony arrived to the scene.

"Boss, is something wrong?" Ebony asked

"Huh… No, nothing is wrong. Just thinking and all" Al replied

"It looks like you were attack, I can sense something is wrong?"

"It's… Nothing"

"I know about Wanda, I can sense it in your mind, boss. It looks like you really love this woman"

"I do… She was everything to me, I just want to spend my life with her and have a good normal life with no danger and disaster everything falls apart when I was betrayed and killed and it turn me into this. I wanted my life back but I couldn't have it until I heard Wanda was killed"

"Spawn… I'm so sorry to hear that big pain… I'm truly am"

"I lost all hoped and everything until Darkness found me. He found and granted me power, he promised that he'll bring Wanda back to life and make me back to normal like I am right now but…"

"But what… What happen"

"When I heard Darkness was killed by Sonic the Hedgehog himself, I went insane and outrage. I lost my hopes and dreams that I would finally see Wanda and hold her into my arms once again"

Al began to frown and then began to burst some tears from his eyes. Ebony felt very sorry for Al and putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Al… It's going to be ok, I'm here for you. I will always be here to help you feel better" Said Ebony

"Thank you, Ebony. I appreciate you comforting me" Al replied

"Oh and by the way, someone is here to see you"

"Oh... Who is it?"

"It's me sir"

The woman appeared as she had silver hair and wearing the outfit (_From Soul Calibur IV_). She was carrying a sword as it was an Snake Sword.

"Who're you supposed to be?" Al asked

"My name is Isabella, Isabella Valentine but call me Ivy for short" Ivy replied

"What brings you here to see me?"

"I told her too, I told her that I'm siding with Darkness and told her about his death. SO she decided to come and join with us and terrorize some citizens and Sonic and Shadow's friends also. If we can find them" Ebony exclaimed

"Is that so, she'll be very useful and a good member too. Anyway show her the ropes, I need some time alone"

"Yes sir"

Ebony and Ivy began to left out the scene. Al began to look out the window.

"Soon… This city will be in ruins and will burn into hell" Said Al with an anger dark tone


	11. Escape

Chapter 11: Escape

Sonic was asleep as he was dreaming about something as Leona was doing some push-ups to keep her strengths up.

_Sonic's Dream…_

_Sonic was running to try to stop Spawn and his plans until it was too late. The bomb have already started to explode as it began to destroy the city completely and killing every, especially his friends and his girlfriend as well too as now the city was in ruins._

"_No… It's too late, I failed to save them" Sonic stated_

_Sonic got on his knees and was now devastated and passed out._

_Sonic woke up until he then sees a shadow figure as he was in a cell._

"_Hello Sonic…" The black figure greeted_

"_Who are you, show yourself" Sonic replied_

"_You don't recognize my voice. It's me that you killed"_

_The black figure begins to appear as it was Darkness the hedgehog himself._

"_Darkness…" Sonic called_

"_In the flesh Sonic, I may be dead but Spawn is doing my work and avenging my death. You've lost Sonic, soon the people will die and there is no hero for them to stop Spawn and save the city. You'll even will be trap at this cell forever and no one will save you" Darkness replied with a smirk on his face_

"_No… NOOOOOOOOOOO"_

_End of Sonic's Dream…_

Sonic woke up sweating as Leona began to ask.

"Sonic, is there something wrong?" Leona asked

"No… Just only a bad dream Leona, we got to get back to Station Square and save the people too and stop Spawn and figure out how we can deactivate the bomb" Sonic replied

"Agreed, I believe that you got a plan?"

"Um… No I do not, but we'll think of a way. It may take time but you catch my drift"

"I know… We'll think of something. Oh wait, I got an idea, you see that guard right there"

"Yeah why"

"Watch this"

Leona went over to the cell door and started to smile seductively and looking at the guard.

"Hey guard" Leona asked

The guard began to turn his head to Leona.

"Hey I'm in the mood for some action, do you think you can handle my lustful body if you can let me out" Leona asked

"Um… Sure, you do have a nice cleavage and all" The guard replied

The guard begins to pullout the cell key and unlocks it as Leona began to smirk seductively and pushing the guard to his chair. Leona closed the cell but not all the way and gets on top of the guard.

"I bet you want to please me, don't you" Leona whispered

The guard nodded and starts to caress her body as Leona moaned in pleasure until Leona began to knock the guard out unconscious. She then opens the cell door and letting Sonic out.

"Wow, you're good with the seduction" Said Sonic

"Yeah a friend of mine named: Mai taught me to seduce a man" Leona replied

"Oh well anyway let's get going and save Shadow and Sonya"

Leona nodded as Sonic took a sword and the 2 began to leave as they were escaping quietly, the then see 2 guards as they were talking. Sonic and Leona began to overhear their conversation.

"Hey do you know where Mileena has been doing?"

"Well… She's been having sex with that black and red hedgehog all this time and never leaves the room. She had him tied in chains and she's very obsessed with him in the room"

"What room is it"

"Black and purple, that's all I know"

Sonic and Leona nodded as they began to sneak to the purple and black door to rescue Shadow.

_Meanwhile…_

Mileena was snuggling up on Shadow as Shadow tried to struggle free.

"It's no use Shadow, there's nothing you can do to break us apart. We're going to be together forever" Said Mileena

"I don't care, I got a wife and a step-daughter to save at home" Shadow replied

"Don't worry about them, worry about me and you Shadow. I'll be your wife and we'll have a child together"

"NO! That is not going to happen"

"Aw don't be mad, how about a kiss instead"

Mileena begins to climb on top of Shadow and putting her hands on his white fur. She then pulls out her mouth mask as she was a big mouth with sharp teeth, Shadow began to be disgusted.

"Oh got damn… No wonder you got that mask on, put it back on. There's no way in the hell I'm not kissing you" Said Shadow

"Oh yes you are, now pucker up babe. It's kissing time" Mileena replied

Mileena started to lean closer to Shadow as Shadow backed away as Mileena giggled and was about to kissed Shadow until Sonic and Leona arrived to the scene.

"Get you big mouth ugly ass away from my best friend" Said Sonic

"Yeah and ugh… Please cover up your face" Leona asked

"Yeah, no wonder you got that mask on your mouth"

"Screw all of you, Shadow is mine and no one is going to take him away from me" Mileena stated in a anger tone

"Oh yeah"

Sonic began to throw a weapon at Shadow but it hit the chains and breaks it. Shadow smiled and breaks himself free and got Mileena off of him.

"Thanks Sonic" Shadow thankfully

"Anytime, pal" Sonic replied with a smile

"No… NOOOOO! This can't be happening, you're not taking Shadow away from me" Mileena stated

"Oh yeah"

Shadow begins to chaos spear Mileena and sending flying out of the window as she falling to her death. Shadow then sigh as Sonic put his hand on his shoulder.

"You ok, Shadow" Sonic asked

"Yeah after a few months being raped by Mileena as she kept riding on me, I'm fine exactly. What about you and Leona, how you guys hold up in the cell" Shadow asked

"Nothing much exactly, besides let's get going and save Sonya and get the hell out of this place"

"I'm with you on that"

"Yeah come on boys, let's get going" Said Leona

Sonic and Shadow nodded as they left out the room and rescue Sonya.

_Elsewhere…_

Sonya was on her knees and looking up at Kano as Kano began to smirk.

"Hmm… Being a good girl I see, well time for this good girl to have an reward" Said Kano

"By what, releasing me" Sonya asked

"Nope… Giving you the good pleasure of your life"

"No… Not this again"

Kano was about to pleasure Sonya until he was struck by a red chaos spear. Sonya turn her head and smiled at it was Sonic, Shadow and Leona.

"Guys, it's about time you guys come rescue me" Said Sonya

"Yeah, now let's get out of here" Sonic replied

Shadow chaos speared the chains and freed Sonya from her chains. Kano got up and was now pissed off as he pulled out his knife but Sonya countered Kano and starts to stab his knife on his neck. Kano began to scream in pain as Sonya began to kick him down as blood began to splatter the floor a little as Kano tried to get a aid kit but Sonya then started to shoot Kano with his gun.

"That's what you get for what you did to me you sick son of a bitch" Said Sonya

"Are you ok, Sonya" Sonic asked

"Yeah thanks to you guys, I'm happy to be free"

"Well at least everyone is free, we can all get out of this place and find a way back to Station Square and stop Spawn and that bomb from destroying the city" Shadow stated

Everyone nodded as they all head out to escape the place until they were blocked by Goro and his men.

"Going somewhere prisoners?" Goro asked

"Yeah we were just leaving so get the hell out of our way" Sonic replied

"Not a chance, you guys will be staying until Spawn destroys your pathetic city"

"Not on our watch" Said Shadow

Shadow began to chaos spear Goro in the stomach as the others began to attack Goro's men to fight their way out of the place.

Sonic and Shadow teamed up as they took on Goro as Leona and Sonya hold off Goro's men. Goro uses his massive strength as Sonic and Shadow dodged his move. Sonic then starts to spin dashed Goro but Goro was too strong as he caught Sonic and starts to rip him apart.

"Time to break you into pieces" Said Goro

Shadow got up until he then sees a sword. Goro was about to kill Sonic until Shadow begins to stab Goro in the chest with a sword, making Goro release Sonic. Sonic and Shadow then sees some swords as they used it and double team as they starts to stab Goro in the heart as Shadow then starts to chaos spear Goro to the ground as Goro began to fall from the stairs and died as blood began to splattered.

Sonya and Leona took down Goro's men as they got to their stance.

"Well looks like Goro and his men are down" Said Sonya

Moments later, the gang all see a tiger like creature with four arms as it appeared to the scene. They got to their stance.

"I got an ide, Sonya you and Leona distracted this damn punk while me and Shadow began to charge up and do a light speed attack on this guy and making him fall to that lava right there" Said Sonic

"Got it and his name his Kintaro by the way" Sonya replied

Sonic and Shadow began to charge up their attacks while Leona and Sonya distract Kintaro as he begins to attack them. Leona and Sonya lead him to the lava as they got to the edge as Sonic and Shadow already charged up and strike Kintaro.

"Get out of the way, ladies" Shadow called

Sonya and Leona began to evade Kintaro as Sonic and Shadow attacked Kintaro with their light speed attack and causing Kintaro to fell to the lava pit and started to burn and melt to death.

"Well that took care of that bitch" Said Sonya

"Yes… Now that we're finally free once again" Leona replied

"Yeah anyway let's get out of here and find a way to get back to Station Square" Sonic stated

"Agreed" Shadow agreed

Sonic and the others begin to leave and escape the place as they headed to an town to gather some items and settles themselves down for a bit.


	12. Recruiting

Chapter 12: Recruiting

The gang all head to a town and got to a motel. Sonic, Shadow, Leona and Sonya got themselves freshened up and they got their new threads on. Sonya had on her outfit (_From Mortal Kombat 2011_) and Leona had on her outfit (_From King of Fighters Xiii_). Sonic got on a black shirt, camo cargo shorts and his shoes (From Sonic Adventure 2: Battle) as Sonic put on black fingerless gloves on and Shadow got a black and green tank top, camo cargo pants and wearing black fingerless gloves.

"Ah… It's good to be fresh and smelling good again" Said Sonya

"You said it" Leona replied with a smile

"Now that we all got freshened up, we should worried about recruiting some help" Sonic stated

"Agreed" Shadow agreed

"Well now that you mentioned it, do anyone know who can help us" Leona asked

"Um… No I do not, Leona. Do you?" Sonic replied

"No…"

"Well… I think I know someone who will help us?" Sonya stated

"Who…" Leona asked

"Jax Briggs, we're good friends. I haven't talked to him for so long but he'll help us"

"Ok that's good to hear, do anyone else no who will help us" Sonic asked

"No… Maybe Rayne or Dante can help us?" Shadow stated

"Good idea Shadow, if we know how to contact them"

"True but I can sensed them as they're around here somewhere"

"Well me and Shadow will look for them. You and Leona go find Jax"

"Sonya nodded as she and Leona left as Sonic and Shadow went to go find Dante and Rayne.

Sonic and Shadow headed to a bar to find Dante.

"If I was Dante, where would I be?" Sonic wondered

"There he is, Sonic" Shadow stated

They see Dante sipping on a bottle of whiskey as he then sees Sonic and Shadow approaching him.

"Sonic, Shadow it's been a long while man" Said Dante

"Yeah, good to see you too" Sonic replied

"Yeah… Anyway, what brings you guys here?"

"Getting some help to save Station Square, it's been overrun by Al Simmons known as Spawn himself"

"Is that right"

"Yes… He's got a nuclear bomb that will destroy the city and even the people along with it. So we need all the help we can get to stop him and disarm that bomb" Said Shadow

"Well in that case, I'm in. SO what do we need to do?"

"First we got to find Rayne and then figure out a plan to stop Spawn and his crew" Said Sonic

Dante nodded as they left out the bar and finding Rayne.

"Oh by the way, I know where Rayne is?" Dante stated

"You do" Sonic asked

"Yeah she works at a strip club that is not far from here"

"She's a bartender?" Shadow asked

"No… She's a stripper, c'mon let's go find and get her"

Sonic and Shadow looked at each other with confusion as they followed Dante to a strip club called: Rhythm. As they got inside, they see ladies dancing and start to strip too. Some ladies were waitress too as the song was playing Jodeci: Freakin You.

"Wow… I've never been to this strip club like this before" Said Sonic

"Me neither, this is nice. I got to start coming here from now on" Shadow replied

"It is nice isn't it, come one let's find a seat and then find out where Rayne is somewhere anyway" Said Dante

The gang got to their seats as the stripper the give the gang a bottle of whiskey. Dante began to pour a glass of it and start to take a sip. The DJ began to introduce the strippers name and changing the song to Usher: Seduction.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome the Dhampir stripper… Rayne aka: Vampire Mistress" Said the DJ

Rayne comes out as a Mistress outfit on and starts to strips herself and starts to dance as she got on her black and red bra and thong on. The men started to cheer and wooing on Rayne, Dante was enjoying himself and he started to cheer for Rayne.

Sonic and Shadow began to have some water and just watched the show. Rayne then started to grind on the pole and starts to pose sexily and blowing a kiss on the guys as they continue to cheer for her. She then starts to sway her hips as she drop it low and bring it back up and starts to lick her lips seductively.

Moments later, Rayne stopped dancing and had a lot of money on her thong and her bra as she went backstage. Dante surely enjoyed himself for the great performance.

"Wow… She one hot babe isn't she guys" Said Dante

"Yeah anyway let's go and talk to her" Sonic replied

"Yeah let's go, chaos control" Said Shadow as they to backstage

Rayne was changing to her original outfit as Sonic and the gang came to backstage.

"Sonic, Shadow and Dante, What are you guys doing here?" Rayne asked

"Dante told us that you worked here so we thought we come by for your assistance" Sonic replied

"I heard about Station Square and it's going to be destroy by that Nuclear Bomb"

"We know, we have to stop Spawn to save the people and the city and preventing the bomb to go off"

"Well anyways, I'm always here to help. Do you have a plan?"

"Not yet, we got to meet up with the others. That way we'll come up with a plan to stop Spawn and save the citizens"

Rayne nodded as she got her weapons and they all headed out to meet up with Sonya, Leona and Jax.

"There you guys are what took you so long" Said Sonya

"Sorry, we was watching Rayne here performing at a strip club" Shadow replied

"Anyway since we're all here, me and Jax here brought a lot of guns"

"She's right, here observe and here's a lot of weapons too" Said Jax

The gang was all shock to see a lot of hardware.

"Wow… Now you're talking. We're going to need an army" Said Sonic

"Agreed" Shadow agreed

"How do we get an army?" Dante asked

"Don't worry, me and Shadow will take care of it. We'll explain everything now let's all get going and save Station Square and stop Spawn" Said Sonic

Everyone nodded in agreement as they all left and headed to Station Square and making one final stand against Spawn and his army.


	13. The Assualt

Chapter 13: The Assault

Everyone has lost their hope and scared as they're going to die. Tom, Rouge and Razor was outside as they were heading off to somewhere until Spawn's men stopped them and attacked Rouge and Tom and they took Razor hostage as they kidnapped them.

Crimson Viper and her daughter Lauren were all sad as they haven't seen Shadow in months now. Suddenly, Spawn's men then came and crashed to the house as they starts to kidnapped them as Crimson Viper began to fight them off but they were too many until a home attack came along as it took down Spawn's men. Maya and Lauren couldn't believe it as it was Shadow himself and Sonic too.

"Honey" Maya called

"DADDY" Lauren called

Maya and Lauren began to hug Shadow as Shadow and Maya began to kiss on the lips.

"Shadow, we thought you and Sonic were gone" Said Maya

"No… Sonic and Leona had a plan and got me, Sonic, Leona and Sonya out of the unknown place that we were captured in" Shadow replied

"Yeah it's true, Mariah was Ebony the Cat herself and she's working with Spawn" Sonic added

"What… Ebony is still alive?" Maya asked

"Yes, she and Spawn planned a trap on us and set us all up and captured us. She was the one who disconnected the beacons and the rendezvous too"

"Is that true…"

"Yes it is babe, me and Sonic here got a plan to stop Spawn and his crew. We still got time before that nuclear bomb goes off"

"He's right, Shadow let's go and find Ratchet and Clank. We're going to need their help as well too" Said Sonic

Shadow nodded as Maya kissed Shadow on the lips.

"Shadow, please be careful out there. Spawn's men are out there looking for people like us to kill" Said Maya

"I will" Shadow replied as he and Sonic left out the house

Sonic and Shadow headed to the alleyways as they met with Ratchet and Clank.

"Guys, we thought that you were gone" Said Ratchet

"No enough with all that, me and Shadow here got a plan. We still got a chance to stop Spawn and disarm that damn bomb" Sonic replied

"So what do you want us to do?"

"Do you still have your ship here?"

"Yes we do but we also brought a hover ship too"

"Good that's what we just need it to stop those armored tanks"

"Ok, that settles it and where are the others?"

"Sonya and Leona went to tell the others to meet us at the rooftops in about an hour and we're late right now"

"He's right, let's get going and meet up with the others" Said Shadow

The gang all began to leave out and meeting with the others at the rooftops.

"Sonic, Shadow we thought you guys were dead?" Chun-Li asked

"No… Spawn kidnapped us and took us somewhere that you guys won't find us" Sonic replied

"Anyway Maya told us everything that happen to you guys" Said Guile

"Yeah and hey Juri"

"Sonic, it's good to see you again, babe" Juri replied as she kissed Sonic on the lips

"Yeah anyway we all still got a chance and this is it. It maybe suicide but this is for the people of Station Square and the world too. It's time we stop Spawn and disarm that bomb"

"Yeah but how, we need a plan and we can't take on Spawn and his crew ourselves and all" Said Knuckles

"I agree with my husband on that, how do we stop Spawn?" Cammy asked

"Don't worry, me and Shadow got it taken care of. Shadow, let's go because we got something's to take care of" Said Sonic

"Got it" Shadow replied

Sonic and Shadow left out.

Ratchet and Clank were out at the streets until some of Spawn's men spotted them and began to point their guns at them.

"Ratchet, what we do now. We're no match for them?" Clank asked

"I don't know, looks like this is it" Ratchet replied

Moments later, they were attacked by Sonic and Shadow as they began to take down Spawn's men.

"We're glad that you guys came" Said Ratchet

"Yeah now stand back, time for me to blast this damn wall" Said Shadow

Shadow pointed an RPG launcher and shot the wall and breaking it, freeing all of the G.U.N soldiers and the commander and General Eggman too.

"Agent Shadow, we're glad that you and Sonic are back. We thought you guys were dead" The Commander asked

"No… We're back anyway, and we got a plan" Shadow replied

"What's your plan then?"

"We're going to hold an assault at Spawn and his men and we got weapons as well too, lots of them so we're all good"

"Ok that's all we need to know now I'll get them to be ready" Said Eggman

"Ok, Sonic we got to meet up with Sonya and Leona"

"Got it" Sonic replied

_Meanwhile…_

Spawn as he turned himself to Al Simmons as he was in bed with 2 ladies laying beside him and rubbing his chest. Ebony arrived to the scene.

"Boss" Ebony called

"What is it, Ebony" Al asked

"You better come take a look of this, you won't going to believe it"

Al got up from his bed as he had on his boxers as he then puts on some pants as he then headed to the scene as he then looks at the TV as it shows Sonic, Shadow, Leona and Sonya on TV as they were on top of a building and setting up fire and it says that "We're Coming for you Spawn".

"WHAT… Impossible, how did they escape their torment and how they killed Goro and his men too" Al asked

"We haven't got any calls from them sir" Ebony replied

"Fuck that, get our men ready for tomorrow. It looks like they're going to make a final stand to stop me"

"Understood"

Ebony began to leave out the scene.

"They want to stop me, well they won't be able to make it as the bomb will go off tomorrow" Said Al as his eyes glow into green

Sonic and the others regroup with their friends.

"So that's taken care of and we got an army. So what do we do now?" Knuckles asked

"Well now that's taken care of. Sonya, Jax and Leona, you three get every civilian out of the city" Sonic commanded

"Why for…?" Sonya asked

"Just in case if we all fail, save as many life as you 3 can"

"Got it" Jax replied

"We're on it" Said Leona

"Me and Tails here will try and disarm that bomb and find out a way too" Said Sunny

"Ok and where's Razor?" Sonic asked

"He's been taken hostage when Spawn's men attack me and Rouge here. He might be with Spawn now" Tom explained

"Ok that's all we just need to know and you and Rouge help Sonya, Jax and Leona get the people out of the city as well too"

"Ok"

"We're helping too, Sonic. The Chaotix are here to help" Said Vector

"I'm in too" Said Amy

"Thanks, we're going to need all the help we can get. This is for the people and for the president too" Said Sonic

Everyone cheered in agreement as they got themselves ready.

"Guys, we got 55 minutes until the bomb goes off" Said Sunny

"Ok, that's all we need to know. Sonic, come on we got to get ready because we're going to face Spawn" Said Shadow

Sonic nodded as he followed Shadow his place. Maya put on her business suit with her tools too. Maya was in her room as she locked her door and staying away from trouble. Sonic and Shadow got themselves ready as Shadow got him black and red desert eagle and 2 deadric swords (_From Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim_). Sonic then began to grab a dagger and a eagle sword (_From Prince of Persia_).

"Looks like we're all set up and ready to go Sonic" Said Shadow

"Yeah, we are now let's get going" Sonic replied

_Later, that day…_

The G.U.N all headed to the Whitehouse as it now overrun by Spawn and his crew. Spawn was outside with his crew as he got on his red bloody cape on.

"Looks like they won't stand a chance, Kill those dumb fuckers" Spawn commanded

The tanks began to open fire until they were destroyed by Ratchet's hover ship.

**The song begins to play for this battle King of the Leviathons (**_**From Ratchet Deadlocked**_**)**

Eggman and the Commander commanded the G.U.N as they began to charge at Spawn's men. Spawn's men began to charge at them as well and firing their guns and the fight began to start.

Rayne and Dante began to use their weapons as they start to cut them down and slicing them too as blood began to splatter. Ratchet and Clank began to shoot their weapons as Ratchet then uses his wrench to fight of Spawn's men. Omega was shooting his weapons at Spawn's men. Amy and the CHaotix were taking on Spawn's men as Knuckles started to punch and knocking them down. Chun-Li, Guile, Cammy, Juri and Maya/Crimson Viper found Ebony and Isabella "Ivy" Valentine.

"Looks like we got ourselves some new toys to play with, Ivy' Said Ebony

"Indeed, they won't stop us" Ivy replied

"We'll see about that, bitch" Said Chun-Li as they charge at them. Sonya and Blade came along the scene and helped.

"I thought you guys were getting the people out of here" Guile asked

"Yeah about that, Tom told us that he and Jax got it so they told us to come help you guys out" Sonya replied

"Yes we'll take care of this silver hair bitch, you guys take down Ebony" Leona added

The others nodded as they began to fight Ebony and Ivy.

Tails and Sunny were inside the Whitehouse as they were at the computer and trying their best to deactivate the bomb.

Spawn walked to the battleground as he was fighting the G.U.N and pushing his men out of the way. Sonic and Shadow arrived as they approach to Spawn and glared at each other.

"As you can see Sonic and Shadow, Station Square will fall into a Oblivion" Said Spawn

"It will not, not this day" Sonic replied

"So anyway… You 2 annoying arrogant hedgehog came back here to die with your friends and your city"

"No… Sonic and I came back here to stop you and save the city" Shadow shot back

Spawn growled as his cape transforms into his Agony Axe as Sonic and Shadow take out their swords and started to clash each other.

_Meanwhile…_

Tom and Jax were getting everyone to safety as they began to head out the city.

"Is that the last of them" Tom asked

"Yeah, that's all of them. I just hope that Sonic and Shadow stop Spawn and deactivate the nuclear bomb" Jax replied

Ebony was using her powers as she attacked Chun-Li, Guile and Cammy. Maya/Crimson Viper begin to shock punch Ebony with her gadgets as she shock Ebony in pain. Ebony pushed Maya away from her.

"Is that all you fools got" Said Ebony

Moments later, Ebony was struck by pink Ki as it was Juri using her Feng Shui Engine.

"Hey bitch, I think it's time we settle this between us" Said Juri as she started to sway her hips

"Well Juri, you're right. It's time we finally come face to face with each other" Ebony replied

Juri and Ebony charged at each other and clash at each other. Juri uses her Ki powers from her Feng Shui Engine as Ebony uses her mystical powers and blocking Juri's powers. Juri began to use her kicks at Ebony but Ebony blocked them but Juri begins to kick flips Ebony in the chin.

"ARGH… You bitch, you'll pay for that" Ebony threatened

Ebony fires her purple balls at Ebony but Juri jumped out of the way and uses her Ki powers at Ebony and struck her a few times. Ebony then starts to use her mystical wave as it hit Juri making her fell to the ground. Ebony then starts to struck Juri again but Juri jumped out of the way and starts to kick Ebony hard.

"Now how about I finish you good" Said Juri licking her lips

Juri starts to use her Kaisen Dankairaku and brutally took down Ebony. Ebony tried to get up but Juri then uses her Ki powers as it killed Ebony as Ebony collapsed to the ground.

"You should've joined back with us when you had the chance" Said Juri

Sonya and Leona were taking on Ivy as she swings her sword at them. Leona and Sonya then starts to kick and punch Ivy as Ivy smirked and starts to change her snake sword into a whip and starts to swings it to them. Sonya and Leona began to evade and dodging Ivy's snake sword. Sonya then started to spot a dagger.

"Leona, tried to distract Ivy, I got a plan" Said Sonya

Leona nodded as she went towards Ivy but Ivy swings her whip at Leon as she started to dodge and seconds later, Sonya then starts to throw the dagger and it hit Ivy in the chest as it went to her heart and she began to die.

"Looks like that's over with" Said Sonya

"Yeah, it sure is" Leona replied

The G.U.N continued to fight off Spawn's men as Sonic and Shadow were taking on Spawn as they continued to swing their weapons to each other. Spawn blocked Sonic's attacks as Shadow began to stab Spawn but Spawn swings his axe and deflect his swords away. Sonic then starts to spin dashed Spawn and making him drop his axe.

Sonic drop his sword and he and Shadow began to fist fight Spawn as Spawn use his chains but they evade them as Shadow started to use his chaos spear and struck Spawn. Spawn screamed in pain as he pushed one of men out of the way and starts to punch Shadow in the face hard. Sonic then starts to punch Spawn but Spawn caught him and Sonic tries to free himself.

"Is that all you got, hedgehog. You cannot stop my plans" Said Spawn

"YES… I… WILL" Sonic yelled

Sonic begins to take out a dagger and starts to stab Spawn in the neck as blood began to drip as Spawn began to scream in pain as he growled and got angry. Shadow then starts to kick him in the chest. Spawn keeps on attacking Sonic and Shadow but they keep dodging his attacks.

Spawn got very angry and kept on attack but Sonic and Shadow then started to counter Spawn and they started to punch him, spin dashed him and last but not least. They began to home attacks Spawn as Spawn flew to the door and crash through it as he broke it and fell to the ground. 2 of Spawn's men tried to attack Sonic and Shadow but they took them down easily.

"Razor, keep a look out from here" Said Sonic

Razor nodded as he took a pistol and cover the front. Shadow then starts to pull out his desert eagle and pinted at Spawn.

"NOW WHERE IS IT…? WHERE IS THAT GOD DAMN TRIGGER TO THE BOMB…? WHERE IS IT…? (_Starts to hit Spawn in the face with his pistol_) WHERE IS THE TRIGGER TO THE NUCLEAR BOMB AL?" Shadow yelled

"TELL US SPAWN, WE KNOW YOU DON'T GAVE IT TO YOUR MEN? WHERE IS THAT TRIGGER TO THE BOMB" Sonic yelled

Shadow continues to hit Spawn a couple of times with his Desert Eagle.

"If you tell us where's that damn trigger or tell us how we stop it… Then you will have me and Shadow's permission to die here for what've you done" Sonic asked

"Hahahahahahaha… I'm not going to tell you where the trigger to the nuclear bomb is, Sonic and Shadow. You won't be able to stop it" Spawn replied

"How so…"

"Because of me, Sonic the Hedgehog" Said Razor

Razor then pulls out a desert Eagle and started to shoot Shadow in the chest.

"SHADOW" Sonic cried

Shadow then tries to get his desert eagle but Razor kicked it away. He then shot Sonic in the stomach.

"Razor… What are you doing?" Sonic asked

"What do you think I'm doing, I'm helping out Spawn" Razor replied

"WHAT!" Sonic and Shadow yelled


	14. Final Strike

Chapter 14: Final Strike

"What do you mean you're helping Spawn?" Sonic asked

"Because… I'm helping to avenge my father's death" Razor replied

"What… I didn't kill your father and I didn't know him either"

"Oh really… Think about it, 5 years back when DeathWing was unleashed as you fought him when you chased him to stop him"

Sonic then began to think.

_Flashback…_

_Sonic and Darkness were clashing on each other as they fall to the ground fighting._

_End of Flashback…_

"Darkness…" Sonic called

"Yes Darkness the Hedgehog, You killed Darkness the Hedgehog: My father"

"WHAT!"

"You're the son of Darkness the Hedgehog himself" Shadow asked

"Yes, I was born when the event happen 5 years back and Jeanne is my mother"

"No… Bayonetta killed her as they killed each other" Said Sonic

"Yes… Ebony was the one who raised me until I heard about their death, I felt heartbroken and devastated since you murdered him. I age quicker as my anger and rage increases my strength and my powers as I have my father's power. I learned how to control it"

"Wait the G.U.N secrets" Shadow stated

"I was the one who told Spawn and his crew the location of the G.U.N guns and supplies underground beneath the sewers. It was me who helped Ebony disconnected the beacons, the rendezvous and the communications as well too. I knew the plan was working perfectly to avenge my father's death. I called Spawn's men to pretend I was kidnapped as they beat down Tom and his slutty wife: Rouge the Bat"

"That's just so cruel… You was the one behind it all the beginning?" Sonic asked

"That's right, and now I have the trigger to the bomb and I'm going to destroy the city as you and Shadow will die along with your friends and the damn people of Station Square. I will finally have my revenge and fulfilled my father's wish"

"NO!"

Sonic and Shadow tried to get up but Spawn unleashed his chains from his chest as it tied up Sonic and Shadow.

"Razor… You will not trigger that bomb" Said Sonic

"Oh yes I will… You and Shadow… Will die" Razor replied

Razor began to press the trigger but nothing happen.

"What… Why isn't it working" Razor asked

_Meanwhile…_

Tails and Sunny disconnected the triggers command.

"Looks like that trigger won't work, huh babe" Sunny asked

"That's right, Sunny" Tails replied

_Elsewhere…_

"Tails… I knew he can do it" Said Sonic smiling

"ARGH… Since I can't trigger it, I can run away from it so you won't have to stop it" Said Razor

"No…"

Sonic and Shadow tried to break free but Spawn uses his necroplasmic static to shock Sonic and Shadow in pain.

"Spawn will keep you boys company. Once the bomb goes off, it'll be too late to stop it" Said Razor

"Go the hell, Razor" Sonic replied

"Hahaha not until I see you first"

**The song begins to play for the final stand No Stone Unturned (**_**From Dark Knight Rises**_**)**

Razor starts to get up and then looks at Spawn.

"Don't kill them, I want them to be blown up by that bomb. I'm sorry about your hope to be back with Wanda, Al Simmons" Said Razor

"It's ok, you remind me of your father and you look just like him" Spawn replied

"Thank you and good bye, my friend. I'll see you soon"

Razor began to leave out the Whitehouse and headed to the armor car.

"Push back, don't let Razor get away soldiers" Eggman commanded as they continued to push while shooting at Spawn's men

"Kill them, kill them all" Razor Commanded

Spawn's men began to kill all the G.U.N soldiers but they ducked and took cover as Razor's rife left out the scene. Eggman was shot in the chest.

Sonic and Shadow were still tied up in chains from Spawn's chest.

"Since Razor's gone, I can get to kill you 2 hedgehog, starting with Sonic who murdered my only hope for my life back and to be bring back Wanda to me" Said Spawn

Spawn was about to kill Sonic with his agony axe until he was killed by a Rhyno V as it was Juri who used the weapon that she stole from Spawn from the blueprints as Ratchet and Clank came to the scene.

"Whoa… That a big shot" Said Sonic as he and Shadow free themselves from the chains

"Well I wasn't going to let a dark and gruesome punk kill my sweetheart. So I snuck in the Whitehouse and found the Rhyno V that Spawn created from the blueprints" Juri replied

"What… He must've stole it from the Prison Facility" Ratchet stated

"Well enough with all of that, Razor got the bomb as it's getting away by playing keep away" Said Sonic

"So what do you want us to do?"

"Well Shadow, me and you got the skies. You and Juri cover the ground"

"C'mon Juri, we'll take the hover bikes that I brought"

"Ok, let's go" Juri replied

Ratchet, Clank and Juri headed out and got to the hover bikes (_From Ratchet Dealocked_) and went after Razor. Sonic and Shadow got to the hover ship (_From Ratchet Deadlocked_).

"I'll drive, you'll shoot Shadow" Said Sonic

"Got it and you know how to pilot a plane and a ship" Shadow asked

"Yeah, Tails taught me how to pilot a plane

Sonic and Shadow got into the hover ship and started to drive up in the air and pursuing Razor and the bomb.

Razor arrived at the truck as he jumped inside the truck as the 3 armor cars were guarding the truck. Sonic and Shadow arrive to the scene and Razor sees the hover ship.

"That must've be Sonic and Shadow, take those fools down gentlemen" Razor commanded on the walky talky

The armor cars then start to fire at the hover ship, until Ratchet and Juri arrived to the scene and shot down one of the armor trucks. Ratchet and Juri power slides to a u turn and chase after the truck and taking down the armor cars.

The hover ship begins to go up ahead as it was a good chance as the armor cars begin to firing tracking missiles as it float out of the scene to lose the missiles.

"Sonic, we got missiles coming onto us" Said Shadow

"I know, hang on" Sonic replied

Sonic then begins to speed up as he lost 2 missiles. Ratchet, Clank and Juri were still on puruit of the bomb. Juri then shoots the armor truck as it began to stop and rolled down. Juri then starts to ramp jump onto it and continue to pursuit on the chase.

Sonic and Shadow still got 3 missiles but Sonic lost one. Sonic began look down at the truck.

"Hmm… This gives me an idea" Said Sonic

Sonic then pilots down as he lost one missile and the other missile began to hit the armor truck as it crash through the building class. Sonic and Shadow got in front of the truck and Shadow begins to shoot but the truck then starts to turn left.

"Guys, you need to turn the truck east" Said Tails on the Bluetooth

"Got it" Sonic replied with his Bluetooth

Sonic then begins to turns right and charging to the truck.

"Ok Shadow, NOW" Sonic commanded

"Got it, missiles away" Shadow replied

The hover ship begins to shoot missiles.

"What the hell are they doing?" Razor asked

Shadow continues to shoot missiles as it killed the driver. Razor got angry and starts to take the wheel. Shadow then began to have a lock on missile.

"Wait for it, wait for it… Bingo" Said Shadow

The hover ship fired the missile and it hit the truck. Razor then sees off balance road up ahead.

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOO**" Razor cried

The truck then began to crash down to the bottom of the road and hit itself pretty hard. Ratchet, Clank and Juri arrived to the truck so did Sonic and Shadow as they landed on the ground getting out of the hover ship. Razor then starts to disconnect everything of the bomb.

"Oh no…" Tails said

"This can't be good" Sunny added

Ratchet began to open the truck door as Razor was severely injured and losing his life.

"Ahahaha… Just to let you all motherfuckers know, this bomb cannot be stopped. I disconnect everything and it cannot be deactivated and it cannot be disarm. *Cough*… I finished what my father had started… This city will come to oblivion… I fulfilled my father, Darkness the hedgehog's wish…" Said Razor weakly

Seconds later, Razor began to close his eyes as he began to passed away.

"What do we do now, Clank do you got a plan?" Ratchet asked

"No… No I do not" Clank replied

"Well… There is one thing I can do" Said Sonic

"What…" Shadow asked

"Become Super Sonic and get the bomb out of here"

"What… You got the chaos emeralds"

"Yes, I've been carrying them in my backpack the whole time. I got to get this bomb out of here and fast"

Juri began to approach to Sonic.

"Sonic, before you go. I want to always do this to you" Said Juri

"What is it?" Sonic asked

Juri then starts to kiss Sonic on the lips hard and smoothly. Juri then began to break the kiss.

"Ilove you, Sonic" Said Juri

"I love you too, Juri Han" Sonic replied

Sonic begins to use the emeralds power and became super sonic. Sonic began to pick up the bomb as Ratchet, Clank, Shadow and Juri backed away as Sonic began to flew away from the scene.

Everyone then sees Sonic as Super Sonic flying off with the bomb. The Pesident was watching, so did Sonic's friends. Sonic flew away far enough as he then began to burst a tear from his eye.

"Good bye guys… This is it, the ultimate sacrifice…" Said Sonic sadly

**The song begins to play for this sad sacrifice Main Theme (**_**From Assassin's Creed Revelations**_**)**

The bomb was about to explode in 3… 2… 1… and it began to explode. Everyone began to see the big explosion as it was far away. Everyone began to cheer as the bomb was gone and set off away from the scene.

Juri began to burst tears from her eyes as she started to sob as Shadow pulled her into a hug as she cried into his chest. Ratchet and Clank felt devastated from what just happen to Sonic.

The Commander, Eggman and the G.U.N soldiers got every Spawn's men arrested in handcuffs and holding their guns. The President smiled as he burst tears from his eyes and saluting to the blue blur hero who sacrificed himself to save the city.


	15. Epilogue

Chapter 15: Epilogue

Everyone was now happy as the city was saved but there were sad as Sonic died from an ultimate sacrifice.

Everyone attended to Sonic's funeral as it was raining. The President began to speak for true word for the blue blur hero.

"Sonic the Hedgehog gave his life to save all of us. He sacrificed himself on that very day and saved all of us. He was a heroic and a brave hedgehog. He always helped us to the end and always will put life on any danger to save the world. Sonic the Hedgehog was a true and heroic hero. Sonic, we will all miss you, rest in peace" Said the President in sadness

The G.U.N soldiers fire their weapons and saluted to the blue blur hero as they put the casket down as Tails began to cry to his falling best friend.

"I can't believe he's gone… I can't believe he's gone… He didn't have to do this… I'm so sorry Sonic *Sniff* I am so sorry that I wasn't there to help you to the end when you take that bomb away from the city… You were my closest best friend and my brother… I missed you Sonic" Said Tails sadly

Sunny began to hug her husband as they left. Shadow looked down and had tears from his eyes. Maya and their daughter hugged Shadow.

"Shadow, come on, let's get going" Said Maya

"You go ahead, I'll catch up" Shadow replied

Maya nodded as she and Lauren left. Shadow then began to look down.

"Sonic… I can't believe you had to do that… I could've gone with you. You were my best and only close friend that I've ever had and encountered with since when we first met at downtown from the Ark incident. You helped me changed and always helped me whenever I don't need but you were there… I can't believe you're gone… I'm so sorry that I've been so rude to you and hurt you… I'm so sorry…" Said Shadow

Shadow got down on his knees and started to cry. Knuckles arrived to Shadow and began to put his hand on his shoulder in sadness. Shadow kept on crying as Knuckles began to burst tears as Cammy hugged her husband. Shadow began to stop sobbing and then got up. Shadow turned around and sees Knuckles and Cammy holding hands.

"We're all sad about the loss of Sonic, Shadow. Sonic was my best friend, I known we've been rivals but it turn out to be good and best friends. Sonic helped me retrieve the Master Emerald when Eggman stole it from me at Angel Island" Said Knuckles as he began to burst tears

"Looks like we all had history with him but good ones" Said Shadow

"Yeah… Come on, let's go"

"Yeah…"

The gang left except for Juri. She stayed there for 2 minutes and continue to cry. Juri then meet up with the others and try to comfort each other too.

_Later, that day…_

The President then announce Sonic the Hedgehog as they uncovered the sheets as the people clap their hands as they see a statue of Sonic the Hedgehog holding a United States Flag and saluting to the people too.

Shadow smiled and headed back home as Maya then sees Shadow so sad and depressed. Maya then began to approach her husband.

"Hey… (Starts to rub Shadow's chest) Are you ok?" Maya asked

"No… It's too hard to take it since Sonic died" Shadow replied

"I know… We all are. you're not the only one. Knuckles and Tails and taking pretty hard like you are. It's been very hard for them as well too"

"I know… Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and I were very close to each other and we always look out for each other and we always hang out too"

"I know babe… It's going to be ok, even Lauren is taking it hard too and she's worried about you. I'm worried about you"

"I can see why… Have you talked to Juri?"

"Yeah, she's taking it hard as well too. She loved Sonic so much, just as Bayonetta did"

"True I just hope she'll be ok"

"Oh she will, come on why don't I make you feel better about a nice massage and maybe something extra on the side"

"Sure, I'm game"

"Maya smiled as she took Shadow's hand and takes him to their bedroom.

_Meanwhile, at the beach…_

Everyone was having a great time at the beach. A child was running until she spotted something blue. The child began to wake the suspect up and it turn around it was Sonic the Hedgehog himself as he was still alive as he survived the big explosion.

"It's SONIC, SONIC IS ALIVE" Said the Child

Everyone heard the child and was shock to see Sonic was still alive. Sonic woke up and sees the people looking at him.

"Hehe hi… Am I back at Station Square?" Sonic asked

"Yes you are, we're glad that you're still alive"

"Hehe… Thanks"

_Elsewhere…_

Shadow and the others were hanging out until the news began to come on.

"This is Tina Marsh live as you will civilians know that Sonic is still alive, a little girl found him on Emerald Coast beach. It seems like Sonic must've survived the big explosion"

"What… Sonic's alive?" Tails asked

"Looks like it, come on. Let's go meet him" Said Knuckles

_Later_

Sonic was getting a lot of compliments until his friends arrived and took him away as they headed to Shadow's pad.

"Looks like you're still alive, huh Sonic" Said Tails

"Yeah I thought I was dead but I still got these emeralds here, they must've helped survived" Sonic replied

"So anyway what are you going to do now?" Knuckles asked

"What do you think, sit back and enjoy life and have a family too"

_4 years later…_

Everyone was enjoying life as it was a peaceful day. Everyone was just socializing being friendly to everyone too. Eggman is married and has a daughter. Shadow and Maya were still together as Lauren was a teenager now. Knuckles and Cammy had a child together as it was a boy named: Christian. Tails and Sunny had a daughter and son together as their son name was Miles the Hedgehog and a daughter Shrine the Fox. Tom and Rouge have a child on the way and it's a girl.

Ratchet and Sasha are also married and they having a child on the way at Metropolis. Clank has a fiancé and was about to get married soon. Guile and Chun-Li are happily married and Chun-Li was pregnant. Jax and Leona were dating and expecting to get married soon and Sonya is married to a movie star name: Johnny Cage.

Shadow was at the store and getting a few things as he left out the store. Shadow stopped and then sees Sonic and smiled at him. Sonic smiled back as Sonic was with Juri as they were married and have a son together named: Leon. Juri smiled and looking at Shadow. Shadow nodded at Sonic and Sonic nodded back as it's going to be a happy ending.

**The screen of the story movie began to black out.**

**Edge of Darkness 3: Oblivion**

**The music for the credits began to Play End Credits (**_**From Dark Knight Rises**_**)**

_Sonic the Hedgehog_

_Miles "Tails" Prower_

_Knuckles the Echidna_

_Shadow the Hedgehog_

_Dr. Ivo Eggman_

_Rouge the Bat_

_E-123 Omega_

_Tom Adriani_

_Sunny the Hedgehog __**(Phantomask/Calypso the Echinda's OC Character**__)_

_Amy Rose_

_Epsio the Chameleon_

_Charmy the Bee_

_Vector the Crocodile_

_Ebony the Cat_

_Darkness the Hedgehog (__**My OC Character**__)_

_Razor the Hedgehog (__**My OC Character**__)_

_Chun-Li_

_Guile_

_Cammy White_

_Maya Sunee/Crimson Viper_

_Juri Han_

_Sonya Blade_

_Jax Briggs_

_Kano_

_Mileena_

_Goro_

_Kintaro_

_Isabella "Ivy" Valentine_

_Dante_

_Rayne_

_Leona Heidern_

_Al Simmons/Spawn_

_Wanda Simmons_

_Ratchet_

_Clank_

_Sasha Phyronix_

_Lil Knucklez Production…_

_Story Fanfiction Films…_

**That's the last sequel and the chapter of the Edge of Darkness series. Thank you all for your support and your patience.**

**So anyway, later everyone!**


End file.
